A Pawn In Her Game?
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice has returned to Underland. Both Tarrant and Mirana love her. But Mirana also wants to punish Tarrant for breaking her heart in the past. Will Alice be her unwitting pawn in this game?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M.

This story is dedicated to a special friend; Jewel. She knows who she is!  
And I want to thank my wonderful Beta Reader, Wanderamaranth. She's a true gem!

Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsley/Mirana of Marmoreal

Alice has returned to Underland. Both Tarrant and Mirana love her. But Mirana also wants to punish Tarrant for breaking her heart in the past. Will Alice be her unwitting pawn in this game?

**A Pawn In Her Game?**

**Chapter 1**

Alice had returned. It had been four long years for Tarrant, but the wait had been worth it. He had felt in his very bones that Alice would keep her promise and return. He never gave up on her even when Mally tried to talk him out of waiting.

"She ain't comin' back, 'Atter!" Mally would constantly say, "she's already fergotten all abou' us!"

But Tarrant would scold her and tell her that she was wrong; that Alice was indeed going to return. And finally, during the third year of waiting, Absolem paid Tarrant a visit regarding Alice. He had coolly, and pretending to behave as if he were completely indifferent to the matter, informed him that Alice was sailing home and wrapping up her business in Otherworld. She had every intention of returning to Underland for good. He had even seen her keep her memories alive by writing in a blank book every day! She wrote down every detail that and constantly added, at the end of each entry, that she was recording her memories, not her dreams. They were memories and they were real. And Tarrant Hightopp was real and that she had promised him she would return and she would do so.

It took Alice nearly one more year, but she had finally completed her Otherworld business. She had expanded her father's trading company, handed it over to Lord Ascot to run, and provided for her sister and her mother. And then she had informed her mother that she was leaving for China once more, and possibly for good.

And she had Returned.

Tarrant, even though he had kept faith in her, still couldn't contain his surprise when she walked through his Garden Gate and, lifting her skirts, hurried towards the Tea Table. He had stood to greet her, yet his feet failed him and remained stubbornly where they were, as if rooted to the ground, as the beautiful young blonde wearing a purple, high-necked dress rushed into his arms so hard that they both nearly toppled over!

Tarrant didn't know what colour his eyes were reflecting, but he didn't care. Let her see his colour of love, whatever colour that was. Of course he did not know. He had never been in love before. Oh, yes, he had been attracted to a few lasses in his day, but he had never loved before. But Alice; yes, he loved her! His pulse quickened and shocks like tiny bolts of electricity surged through his veins. His cheeks flushed, his throat felt tight, and his brain felt like so many fluttering rocking-horse flies.

Her arms around him, her golden hair tickling his nose, her rose and vanilla scent wisping into his nostrils and making his skin heat and prickle with pleasurable ripple-like sensations. He held her more tightly and Alice giggled and tightened her hold on him in return.

"I'm so glad to be back!" she whispered in her breathy Alice Voice. "I've missed you so, Tarrant! You have no idea how I have missed you!"

"Oh, but I do, lass!" he gasped through his constricted throat. "However much you've missed me, I've missed you more! Tenfold more! No, twentyfold! No, a grimblemillionfold more!"

Alice finally drew back enough to peer into his face. Her lush pink lips were glistening with the perfect amount of kissable moisture, but he didn't dare kiss her. Not yet. Those lips beckoned to him of their own accord, regardless of whether Alice was aware of it. But he tore his gaze from them and looked into her azure-blue eyes. He had never forgotten for a single tortuous eternity-stretched moment those eyes. He had never seen eyes that colour before and knew he never would again. Yes, they were Alice Blue Eyes. Only she could have such.

"Tarrant," she whispered, "I've brought you a few things."

"Just give me one for now," he said softly, still holding her as if she would vanish once more as she had the day the Jabberwocky had been slain.

"What would you like?" she asked saucily, quirking a brow at him and her pink lips curling into a mischievous smile.

"A kiss," he whispered, hardly believing those words had just come from his mouth.

When she did not move, yet still smiled, he quickly seized the precious moment and gently pressed his crimson and suddenly nervous and dry lips to hers. He had meant to brush a kiss across her flushed cheek, but those lips had beckoned and he had answered their irresistible call.

Tarrant drew back to gauge her reaction. He was pleased by what he saw. Alice was blushing and her eyes were half closed.

"Tarrant, that wasn't what I meant," she murmured, amused, "but it was the best thing you could have asked of me, or me from you, when it comes down to it."

He knew he would have to take her to Mirana. But the White Queen could wait for a little while. He finally had Alice back. For good.

Mirana could barely keep her renowned royal composure when Tarrant brought Alice to her at last. Oh, she had waited so unbearably long to see the lovely young woman again!

Alice, in her strange high-necked purple dress and tousled golden hair had never looked so lovely and alluring as she did at that moment. Yes, the gown was strange; quite oddly conservative, but the girl herself radiated joy and confidence. Yes, Mirana knew, she had indeed Returned to Stay.

She tried to appear calm, yet sisterly as she opened her arms wide, beckoning for her Champion to come to her. Smiling, yet somewhat shyly, Alice did. They embraced tightly and after a few moments, Mirana allowed tears of joy to trickle down her marble-white cheeks.

Alice also allowed her tears to flow, and soon the two women were embracing fiercely. "It's so good to see you again, Your Majesty!" Alice whispered brokenly.

"Call me Mirana, dear. I've missed you as well! I've awaited your return with such anxious and hopeful anticipation!"

Alice pulled back and the women held hands now, gazing at each other affectionately. "Didn't you see anything in the Oraculem? Or didn't Absolem tell you anything at all?"

Mirana shook her head, but smiled. "The Oraculem has not unfurled since your Departure. And Absolem can be quite...ah...obstinate, not to mention often absent. But I did hear from McTwisp that he had gone to see Tarrant almost a year ago."

Mirana looked at Tarrant and the Hatter saw something in her eyes that betrayed a slight touch of menace and envy. No, surely she could not, after all these years, still feel the jealousy and hurt?

How many years had it been? Mirana had been the White Princess then, and she had taken quite a fancy to the Royal Milliner. She was kinder and undeniably gentler and more benevolent than her sister, Iracebeth, and her father, who's own tendency towards selfishness and small acts of cruelty had to be constantly tempered by his wife. He was willing to be aided by his wife, however, as he was not a willing slave to his darker urges, but Mirana and Iracebeth were both fiercely independent in their own ways and embraced those ways enthusiastically.

Mirana had tended towards being graceful, charming, always the perfect hostess, and prided herself in how often birds and various types of butterflies would alight on her shoulder or a proffered pale finger. Her Charms were her pride and her manners and etiquette were her Codes.

He and Mirana had developed a close friendship for a while. She would visit him while he was making hats and gowns and shoes for the Ladies of the Court. Mirana used to delight in twirling about his Workroom modeling one of his gowns or hats and showing off her grace and beauty. That was when he began to see that Mirana had more than just friendly interest in him.

Tarrant had been so flattered; so pleased. And he was a young man, so he also was incredibly attracted to the white-haired beauty who floated and giggled and danced around him as lightly and gracefully as a nymph. The more she began to exhibit such flirtatious behaviour, the more he found his body begin to respond to her.

Then one day, Mirana glided past him and ran her tiny hand across the area where his trousers were so incredibly tight and uncomfortable.

"Is something...troubling you, Tarrant, dear?" she breathed into his ear as she circled him as if she were dancing.

Tarrant closed his eyes tightly. This wasn't right! He was a normal man, yes, but she was a Princess! He wasn't allowed to think of her in such vulgar ways, much less act upon them! So why was she tormenting him? She was supposed to be his friend, nothing more! His eyes flew open. No, he had to face her and tell her...

"Tarrant," she sang softly, "my Hatter, come to me in my Chambers tonight." She smiled and batted the lids of her doe-eyes alluringly, and Tarrant felt his _shameful _and _slurvish _member begin to leak. Even the smell of her, all sugar and cream, was arousing him in ways he had never known possible.

"That is an order, Tarrant Hightopp," she finished, tracing a black-nailed fingertip over his lips. "You have no say in the matter. Although," she teased, glancing down at his bulging torment, "I don't think you will find it a terribly unpleasant experience."

And he hadn't. He had been with lasses before, several in fact, but Mirana was different. She was so sophisticated and commanding, yet in a gentle and lady-like way. She was not lusty and earthy as his previous conquests had been. She was lustful, yes, but in a nymph-like way. And gradually, her focus began to center on skillful touches and the perfect timing for this position and that... After a while Tarrant began to not only be ill at ease due to her station, but her sexual demands were almost...clinical. It was as if she were using him to perfect her skills, not to show him affection or to please him.

Tarrant did not want her to love him, but her tell-tale behaviour did not serve to endear her to him any further. Nor did he feel guilty that he simply found that he could not love her. Not in his heart. She could be a good friend, but as for anything more, he was simply not interested. As a lover she seemed to be less a woman and more of a mechanical being. She had no _life_ and no _passion._ Even if she had, he could not have loved her. But her lacking those qualities made it easy for him to see her as simply a sexual partner and nothing more.

It was only later that he realised that Mirana had been truly interested in him. When, after several months of their secret liaisons she told him she loved him, he had laughed. Surely she was joking! But then he saw tears mist in her chocolate eyes and his laughter died upon his lips.

"Oh, Mirana, I'm so sorry!" he whispered, broken inside. He never had wanted to hurt her!

She slowly got out of bed and slowly and deliberately pulled on a thick white robe.

"Leave, Tarrant. We will never speak of this again. But know this, one day I will be Queen. And also know this. When I am Queen I will take from you what you love and you will understand and suffer what I am suffering at this very moment. Go."

Now, Tarrant stared uneasily at Mirana's eyes as she held Alice's hands. A shiver of fear rippled down his spine and for the first time in many years, he felt afraid of her.

* * *

**Author notes - I have a fairly good idea of what I want to do with this story. I am reluctant to post it a chapter at a time, but I feel that it will keep me working on this and not allow me to run out of inspiration for it based on nervousness. I've wanted to do a Darker Mirana story for some time now that also features Alice and Tarrant. I have decided to suck up my jitters and go ahead and create a story in progress. Wish me luck, please!**

**I also want to thank "ThisLittleDeath" for the idea behind this story. I asked her a question and she turned it around and I LOVE it! So this is dedicated to her, and to everyone who wants to see a darker side to Mirana that is hidden behind her loving and perfect outer shell.**

**Also I want to thank Amaranth for suggesting that a Dark Mirana story might be a welcome exploration into her heart and humanity.**

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter in my new story. All comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M.

**A Pawn In Her Game? **

**Chapter 2**

Mirana, after staring at Tarrant for several moments, silently, yet effectively, telling him to 'back off' she returned her attention to the lovely girl whose hands she was holding so fondly. She knew she had no reason to concern herself with Tarrant for the time being. She had seen how the grey of nervousness and unease had crept into his wide and emotion-revealing eyes. Good. He knew, without a doubt, who held the upper hand. It was with an additional bit of pleasure that she saw him lower his gaze and pretend to study his scuffed shoes.

Mirana stared deeply into Alice's lovely deep blue, guileless eyes and smiled her most beatific smile.

"My darling Alice, you will be staying here at the Palace, won't you?" she asked, putting as much warmth and welcome into her melodic voice as she was able.

"Well, um..." Alice hesitated. She had fully intended to stay with Tarrant at his house. He had told her on the walk to Marmoreal that he had prepared the guest bedroom especially for her. He had selected the bed linens specifically to suit her colour preferences and had even purchased a writing desk for her, complete with notebooks, stationery paper, and fine quills and inks.

He was so kind and she had eagerly accepted his offer. However, as she gazed into Mirana's eyes she suddenly wavered in her resolve. This beautiful woman, the Queen of Underland, had embraced and welcomed her with so much happiness and genuine affection that to refuse her seemed not only utterly uncivil but willfully rude and hurtful.

Helplessly, Alice turned to Tarrant. She hoped her desperate eyes relayed her need for his assistance in the matter.

Tarrant understood precisely the dilemma with which Alice was confronted. She was raised to be a proper English lady and social decorum, not to mention civility, was the center of all she held right and true. However, her affection for him was also paramount and she did not wish to hurt or offend either of them. It was an ethical dilemma that he did not envy.

"Your Majesty," Tarrant surprised himself by saying, "I have already offered Lady Alice a room in my home. It is quite large enough for her and is already prepared for her stay for as long as she desires to make use of it."

A sudden surge of anger welled up inside the Queen but she smoothly covered it. A single rapid blinking of her eyes was the only sign. She then smiled disarmingly and released Alice's hands.

"But of course, Tarrant. Alice, you must stay with Mr. Hightopp for the present. But I shall make ready permanent Chambers for you within the Palace. After all, if you do wish to take up a Profession here in Underland, and it has anything to do with Trade, I'll be needing you to conduct it from the Palace."

Mirana kissed Alice, butterfly-light, on her cheek.

"Please allow me to welcome you back properly, however. I shall host a Tea tonight with a minimum number of guests. I do not wish to overwhelm you your very first night back with Us. Please arrive by eight-o-clock and ready for Tea and the best pastries my bakers can prepare."

Alice smiled in relief and returned Mirana's kiss.

"It would be an honour, Mirana. Tarrant and I will arrive promptly at eight."

Alice did not see the apprehension in Tarrant's eyes.

"Tonight? Why tonight?" Alice said petulantly to Tarrant as they entered his house. "I don't have anything to wear; never mind that I'm very tired and would just like to rest until tomorrow."

"Alice, I may not be able to help you rest and miss the Party, however I wish I might, but I most certainly can help you with what to wear."

Alice turned to him and looked up into his face. His sudden delighted grin and the pink cast to his emerald eyes spoke to her of mischievous glee.

"Tarrant, what do you mean?" she asked, but was fairly certain that she knew the answer. She began to smile in anticipation.

Tarrant suddenly felt cheerful again. "Follow me!" he cried, and began bounding up the stairs.

Alice giggled and hiked up her skirts to rush after him. He dashed into her bedroom and then stopped and posed dramatically before the wardrobe cabinet. He stood to one side and gestured with both hands toward its closed doors.

Alice slowly approached the wardrobe and just as her fingers brushed the brass handles she looked at Tarrant, as if asking his permission.

He widened his eyes in response and Alice giggled again. She flung back the doors with a flourish and gasped. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw inside. There were easily one dozen formal dresses and nearly that many pairs of satin slippers on the shelf below. Alice saw that above the dresses, which ranged from lacy and layered to semi-sheer and form-fitting, there were hats that would compliment any of them.

"Tarrant!" she breathed, her throat closing with emotion. "I...I don't deserve all..."

Suddenly she was in his arms and pressed against his warm chest. His scent blanketed her in affection and unconditional love.

"Hush, lass, don't say such a thing! Of course you deserve them! You deserve all this and more. You deserve everything I can make for you. Just name it and I'll make it for you!"

Alice made a tiny choking sound that Tarrant feared would be the beginning of sobbing. He began to gently stroke her golden hair and kiss the top of her head in an attempt to comfort and reassure her before she could begin to cry. Even if the tears she would shed would be of happiness he wasn't yet ready to see them. He couldn't bear even the thought that she could cry on her very first day back!

She sniffed several times but managed to maintain her composure. Alice slid her hands, palms down, up his back until they were between his shoulder blades and pressed him to her tightly. That motion, along with the pressing of her cheek more firmly to his chest made her feel more safe and secure than she could ever remember feeling.

Tarrant's hands fluttered for a moment like tiny lost birds, but then settled; one in the middle of her back and one on her waist and held her tighter. He rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes. He knew that in several hours he would have to relinquish her precious attention to Mirana, but for now he was content just to hold her.

Alice selected a dress that was closest to her taste for the Party that night. She was so tired of wearing heavy, multi-layered dresses with long sleeves and bustles that she chose a sleeveless dress with a scoop neck that boasted a lace design that Tarrant created just for her. The dress was satin and form-fitting down to her waist, at which there was a tie with a golden oval with jewels at the front for an elegant touch. The sleek satin then cascaded to the center of her thighs and then the rest of the dress flared slightly away from her body and cascaded to the tips of her slippers in small, bunched ruffles, rather than the larger ones that Alice did not care for.

Tarrant remembered her tastes! She was so touched! And this dress was perfect tonight for a reason that Tarrant did not know. Alice had not only selected that dress for its style, but for its colour. The colour was a purple that she had seen on a fabric swatch once that was labeled "Merlot" That was the colour Alice had seen in his eyes that very morning when he had asked her for a kiss. She was almost certain that was his colour for Love.

Even though Alice did not know just yet if she and Tarrant were in love in that special way that people are when they know they want to be together forever, she was happy enough to want to celebrate the possibility by wearing that very special colour.

Tarrant had chosen a suit to match her dress. His purple suit with tiny black pinstripes was darker than Alice's dress, but complimented it perfectly. His vest was cherry pink and his shirt was almost as pink as his vest.

Alice selected the "Merlot" coloured hat that featured an exquisite satin rose. The hat was just large enough that Alice felt she could leave her hair down and loose. When Tarrant saw her and his mouth went completely slack she knew she had made all the right decisions. She smiled impishly and twirled to show off his lovely creations to their best effects. Then his eyes suddenly matched her gown and Alice blushed.

"I have one more thing for you," he said, sounding strangely hoarse and affected. He retreated and went to his own room and returned scant moments later.

"Turn around," he whispered.

Alice did and felt cool metal encircle her pale throat. "Yes, this is perfect," he murmured. He turned her towards the looking glass and Alice gasped. Around her throat was a golden chain and the stone that rested above her bosom was the largest amethyst that Alice had ever seen!

"Oh, Tarrant!" she exclaimed, nearly breathless in her delight. "This is the most exquisite stone I have ever seen! I don't know if I can..."

"Accept it?" he finished. "Well, you will. I bought it for you just after you...returned to the Aboveworld after Frabjous Day. It is yours not only because you are the Champion of Underland, but you are also the Champion of my... _**Ouch!**_" he suddenly screamed and began hopping up and down on one leg, cradling a suddenly injured right ankle.

"Well, tha' should teach ya ta not dilly-dally about like the dilly-dallier ye are!" Mallymkin huffed indignantly. Somehow the dormouse had entered the room unseen and unheard and stabbed Tarrant in the ankle with her sword-pin.

Alice covered her mouth to stifle her giggles and Tarrant was cursing in Outlandish.

Mally sheathed her "sword" and stood erect, impatiently tapping one tiny slippered foot. She was wearing a tiny white taffeta gown and a lovely white lacy cap. The feminine effect was more than just slightly offset by her leather sheath and gloves.

Tarrant was still cursing several minutes later when one of the Queen's carriages pulled up outside.

Mirana gazed at her reflection in the large oval mirror in her Chambers. She almost never paused to admire the ornate frame that encircled it. The gilded roses and intricate vines that graced the ancient frame seldom captured the Queen's attention. She was almost as vain as her elder sister, thought she often denied it to herself.

Mirana had often teased her sibling while they were growing up. She would laugh and taunt Iracebeth as she would carefully apply full-face makeup beginning at the tender age of ten. Mirana had believed that she herself would never need any such thing. She was beautiful in her own right. Yes, her eyebrows were dark and contrasted with her white hair, but they complimented her deep brown eyes and, as she would soon discover, would draw attention to them more often than had she white brows.

Iracebeth would paint her face until none of her blemishes could be seen. And then she would experiment with various shades of eyeshadow. Her favourite colour was blue. Mirana would tease her and tell her that blue shadow with dark eyes seldom flattered a woman's face. Iracebeth would glare at her and often hurl some object from her vanity at her younger sister until she fled.

Vanity. Yes, Mirana was vain. She may as well admit that to herself tonight. She was attired in a white gown with the finest lace in Underland. The seemingly endless cascades of lace covered her entire dress, from her long sleeves to her daringly low-cut bodice, to the heavy layers of ruching that draped in layers that thickened and flared out the closer they descended to the tops of her white satin slippers.

Around her throat was a large diamond that hung from a brightly polished silver chain. Mirana touched it delicately as she admired the whole of her appearance.

Yes, she was beautiful. She was stunning. Her lips were the perfect blend of black and burgundy thanks to her finest lipstick and she hoped that two guests in particular would notice her lovely face, especially her eyes and mouth. But one would be her first choice.

Yes, _she_ would be her first choice. Would Alice, her lovely and cherished Alice, notice her beauty and appreciate it? Would her returned Champion look into her wide eyes and see all the love and pleasure that she could offer her?

Perhaps not. Alice was, after all, a product of her former world. Likely she would not consider a woman as a potential lover. However, Mirana was confident that she could persuade the girl, given time and, yes, opportunity.

But for now, she had a Party to attend. The guests were due to arrive any minute now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can imagine how lovely Alice looks and how handsome Tarrant must be. Mally looks adorable, I imagine, even though she is wearing her sword to the Party! All comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton Film.

Rated M

**A Pawn In Her Game?**

**Chapter 3**

"Tarrant?" Alice asked as their carriage approached the castle.

"Yes, Alice?"

"In London Society, a lady must dance with any man who asks her. Is...is that true here, Tarrant? That I must dance with any man who asks me?" Alice appeared nervous and more ill at ease than Tarrant had expected.

Tarrant was nervous as well, but for reasons he could not explain to Alice. He was extremely wary of Mirana and more than just a little jealous at the thought of Alice dancing with other men. But he had to respond to her question.

"Don't worry, Alice," he said gently, "you _should _dance with any man who asks you. However, if you turn your head away from a man who approaches you it is bad etiquette for him to press the matter."

Alice smiled in relief. "And may a man...dance with a lady more than once?"

Mally scowled from the brim of Tarrant's hat.

"Why ye askin'? Who'd wanna dance with ye more than once?"

"Mally!" Tarrant scolded, "stop this at once!" Alice and Mally were startled by Tarrant's sharp tone but remained silent as he continued. "I've had quite enough of you speaking ill of Alice for these past several years and I'm more than sick of it now! Stop it now and for good! Do you hear me? I never want to hear you speak like this to her or about her again!"

Alice gasped. "Tarrant! It's really all right. I understand..."

"No!" Tarrant said resolutely. "I mean it. I'm tired of her, friend or not, insulting you and being constantly ill tempered towards and about you. I'll not have it! Not any more!"

Mally was chastened and blushed furiously. She knew she had pushed her friend too far. After all, Alice was their Champion, and she was also his friend. Perhaps even hers, actually. She had let her jealousy get the better of her, and Tarrant had tolerated it for the past several years. She had overdone it.

"I'm sorry, Tarrant," she said, the admonishment stinging. "I'm sorry, Alice. I don't know what's wrong with me. But 'es right. I've been bad-mouthin' ye and I don't really mean it, most of the time, anyway. I guess I'm just not used te havin' ye around. And when ye come back...I just don' know if ye'll stay or leave and break 'is 'eart agin'!"

"Mally, shush!" Tarrant whispered, embarrassed.

Alice just smiled. "It's all right, Mally. I understand. But I returned and I'm staying. And I'd like for you and I to be friends. If you are willing, that is."

Mally smiled at Alice, grateful for the girl's kindness. "I'd like that, Alice. Really." Then she straightened herself proudly and nodded at Tarrant. "See? We're fine now!"

"It's about time!" Tarrant grumbled. But then he remembered Alice's other question.

"Alice, a man may dance with a lady more than once. In fact, this particular gentleman would be very honored and pleased to the ends of Underland to be able to dance with you as much as possible!"

Alice sighed in relief and leaned against him. "I'm so glad, Tarrant! I don't know the customs here and I'm a bundle of nerves as it is. And we're almost there!"

"Nothin' te worry about," Mally assured her. "See them guards? Well, behind them are the grooms. They'll be escortin' us inside. And then we wait for the Queen to greet us and then we just mingle and dance and eat an' such. It's nothing, really."

Tarrant timidly took Alice's hand in his and was gratified to feel her tiny fingers curl between his. He gave her his gentlest smile and she leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek. She flushed at her own boldness but held her nerve and looked into his eyes. As she had hoped, they began to tinge with purple.

Tarrant felt his traitorous eyes change, but once again he did not mind. He wanted Alice to see his feelings for her. If she would ever be able to return them, she would have to know his, first. Suddenly she giggled nervously and looked away and he grinned. Oh, yes, he would be sure to claim her for as many dances as he could!

"Alice, darling!" Mirana greeted her effusively, embracing her immediately.

Alice was startled, but the greeting was warm and affectionate and the Queen's arms around her felt so welcoming that she allowed the embrace. Slowly, as Mirana did not release her immediately, Alice closed her eyes and the smell of the White Queen's hair; sugar and marshmallows swirled into her nostrils and gently eased Alice into a sense of well-being.

Mirana, embracing Alice, couldn't bring herself to release the girl as quickly as decorum would have dictated. She was so sweet and radiated an inherent Goodness and Purity that Mirana had not experienced since the last time she had embraced her mother. But this time was different. She had been falling in love with her Champion, and now she felt the legitimacy of the sentiment root itself deeply into her heart as an ice-carved Truth.

She was in love with Alice. She was. And she would do what she could to see if the young woman could be persuaded to return her love.

Mirana slowly released Alice and her eyes met Tarrant's. Tarrant's eyes were immersed in the grey that she was finding she enjoyed seeing more and more. Yes, he must be feeling guilty over how he had treated her those many years ago. Yes, grey guilt could be his downfall.

The Hatter wanted Alice for himself; that was obvious. But she wanted the girl, too. Yes, she loved Alice, but winning her and breaking Tarrant's heart in the process was not an unappealing thought to her at all. Oh no, not at all.

Flashback -

_The White Queen Lirana held her youngest daughter, Mirana, in her lap and brushed the child's unruly long white hair. Mirana giggled and squirmed and leaned forward on her mother's lap to peer at herself in the looking glass._

_"Momma, will I be as pretty as you some day?" the six year old asked. _

_Lirana laughed gaily. She raised one of her child's long curls to her lips and kissed it reverently and affectionately._

_"I dare say, my precious Mirana, that you already are!" _

_Mirana stared hard into the glass. "Are you sure, Momma? I don't quite look like you!"_

_"Of course you do, my precious diamond. The only difference is a few years and a little bit of _

_makeup. That is all! Why, even your father falls in love every time he lays eyes on you!"_

_Mirana giggled. "He does? Daddy is so handsome, Momma! And besides, I think he loves Racie better than me." The little Princess pouted._

_Lirana set the silver hairbrush aside and embraced Mirana around the waist and peered into the looking glass along with her daughter. Mirana was the most beautiful child she had ever seen. Truth be told, the child was lovelier than even she had been at her age, and Lirana had been proclaimed the most beautiful Princess Underland had ever seen. And those deep chocolate eyes of her...surely they had the magic of Charm in them. But it was best if the girl did not know that. At least not yet. Charm was not a power to be used lightly or selfishly. _

_"Mirana, that is nonsense. Racie is very much like your father, is all. They both look alike and have similar interests and...traits. You know how your father can be, darling. He can sometimes be a little bit self-centered, and so can your sister. But that is rare. And he loves you easily as much as Racie!"_

_"But I want him to love me more!" Mirana pouted again. "He's always taking Racie places and teaching her things. Yesterday I saw him teaching her how to ride a horse! Why can't I learn to ride a horse, Momma?"_

_Lirana grew very serious and Mirana stilled, staring at her mother's concerned face in the glass. She had never seen her mother look troubled before, but now she did. And it was unnerving. _

_"Precious, that is only because Racie is older than you are. If he tried to teach you now, you'd fall and be seriously hurt. You must wait until you are a little older." _

_"But I don't want to! I want to have everything Racie has! Everything! And I want Daddy just as Racie has him!"_

_Lirana was now still as marble. Only a slight misting in her eyes betrayed that she was even alive. Mirana was troubled. Why was her mother acting like this? Had it been something she said? Was her momma sad?_

_"Momma?"_

_Lirana's lips quivered for a moment and then she smiled again and picked up the hairbrush._

_"Shhh...let Momma finish brushing your hair. Just remember this, darling; not everything that Racie has is something that you should want."_

"Mally, what a pleasure!" Mirana greeted the dormouse. "I'm so pleased that you could come."

Mally bowed deeply. "Your Majesty," she said. Then she looked into the Queen's face and Mirana broke out in soft tinkling laughter.

"Yes, Mally, Winstead is inside. If I'm not mistaken, he has been lacking a dance partner."

Mally grinned, her jealousy over Tarrant mostly forgotten. Winstead was the tall, stout, and rather good-looking mouse who was in charge of Mally's regiment. If the rumors were true, he and his girlfriend were no longer together. And not only was he brave, strong, and trustworthy, but he was as graceful at dancing as he was in sword play. Mally bowed, realized her error, curtseyed, and then rushed into the Ball Room.

Alice giggled and Tarrant couldn't help but grin. Perhaps their diminutive friend would find a little romance herself, tonight!

But then Mirana extended her hand to Tarrant, palm up. He frowned. That was the gesture for lovers. One quick glance at Alice and Tarrant realized that she did not know of this custom, or if she did, she did not notice it. She was smiling and peering into the Ball Room, unabashedly admiring the white and silver decor.

Reluctantly, Tarrant bowed over the Queen's palm. He brushed his lips across it; barely. As soon as he felt her cool flesh he stood and released her hand. One look at her face showed her displeasure, but she quickly masked it with the false smile she was so adept with.

"Your Majesty," he said stiffly. Had she wanted Alice to see the kiss to her palm? Did she want Alice to know that they were once lovers? It was clear as crystal that the Queen was displeased that Alice had not witnessed the incident, but he didn't quite know what to make of that brief look.

"Welcome, my Hatter," she responded. "I do hope you have a wonderful time."

"I intend to," he replied, avoiding her gaze. He had no desire to see the challenge he knew was in her eyes.

Uneasily, Tarrant withdrew from the Queen and tucked Alice's hand into the crook of his arm.

"Shall we?" he whispered to her.

Alice smiled at him. "Yes, Tarrant. I think we shall have a grand time, after all! Don't you think so?"

"Of course," he said smoothly, trying to sound jovial. "Of course we shall, Alice."

All comments are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton Film.

Rated M.

**A PAWN IN HER GAME?**

**Chapter 4**

Alice groaned before she could stop herself. Dance cards! She had been the Guest of Honour at Mirana's Frabjous Day Celebratory Ball before she had departed for home and her duties there, and there had been no dance cards! She had believed that Underland had no such custom.

"Alice?" Tarrant whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"This," she said, raising the dance card a gentleman had handed her as soon as they entered the Ball Room. "I thought Underland didn't have these...abominations!"

Tarrant was sympathetic, but he couldn't help but chuckle. "Lass, it isn't so bad! I'll admit this is unusual for the Queen to do, as this is the first time in years she has utilized dance cards. But, really, just let me fill out my name..."

Alice thrust the card into his hand along with the pen she had also been provided. "Hurry up! I don't want any slow dances to be with anyone else!" Botheration! She was nervous enough as it was, and here she had to endure a dance card!

Her first ball had been a mixture of bliss and anguish. As the Champion she had been obligated to dance with every gentleman who had asked her. And, of course, every gentleman had. Every gentleman from the most polite and well-mannered to every pompous arse who populated Mirana's Court. Her time with Tarrant had been the sweetest. She remembered how he had seemed to materialize behind her as soon as a waltz began and pulled her close to him in a gesture that surprised her and caused her to blush furiously.

Tarrant Hightopp proved to be a remarkably gifted dancer. Alice did not know why she had believed that he would not be, but she had never imagined, even after his demonstration of the remarkable and rather impossible-looking Futterwacken, that he would be so graceful and lead so well and tenderly. Dances that Alice could not have possibly known he had lead her through seemingly without effort.

He made it so easy for her to follow, even when her eyes and complete attention were fixed on his green and violet orbs, which rapidly flickered from green to violet, and she was rendered incapable of remembering that she even had feet. He had somehow swept her about the room and made her feel as if they were gliding together on a cloud made of dreams and romance. Their own special cloud where they were alone together despite the reality of others being present.

She suddenly felt a tug on her arm and realized that Tarrant was pulling her towards a relatively empty part of the room. She glanced up and saw why. Men were already looking at her and he wanted to make certain he had time to pen his name in for every waltz and more...intimate dance there would be.

One man in particular was beginning to make his way towards her. It was Lord Boles, a rather gluttonous man whose coat buttons barely fastened and whose frumious breath could have rivaled the bandersnatch's any day. Alice was at a loss as to why this man allowed himself to be so much less pleasant than most of the others. Besides, he was married to Lady Claudina, who was easily one of the most beautiful women in the room and who was carrying his child. Why would he be interested in anyone else?

Suddenly Mirana entered the room and whispered to the man who had given Alice her dance card. The man nodded, looking apologetic, and handed Mirana another. The Queen then glided over to Alice and Tarrant, but not after nodding at Lord Boles and gesturing with her head that he should retreat.

"Alice, darling, I see that Everette has made an error. I have already filled out your dance card for you," she said, swiftly snatching away the one Tarrant was furiously writing in and handing the one she had brought to Alice.

"You see, I know that you are not familiar with many of our dances or the music, darling. So I filled out your card myself."

"You...filled out my..." Alice murmured, clearly stunned.

"Yes. It's all right, dear," Mirana replied smoothy. "See? I have Tarrant with you for a lively dance and two waltzes, and then several other Lords for the ones that you have told me are similar to your Quadrilles Above. And then I will be your partner for the Ladies Dance. I haven't filled out your entire card because I know you will wish to rest and I've seen to it that no man will ask you for a dance during those times. I hope this will make your evening easier and much more pleasant."

Mirana's eyes locked with Alice's and she flashed her most winning smile. "Please say that you don't mind, darling. I just want you to enjoy yourself."

Alice brightened considerably at her words, and especially at hearing that Tarrant would indeed be her partner for at least several dances. But the Ladies Dance was something she was curious about.

"Mirana, what do you mean by 'Ladies Dance?'"

"Oh, it is a dance we sometime have and it is for Ladies only. No men dance this one. It is a blending of a waltz with a quadrille. This way, we women may be free from men for a time and simply enjoy each others company. Some women of my Court find this their favorite dance. It is a chance for us to be away from the pressures of male society for a little while. And speaking with each other is most definitely encouraged."

_How odd, _Alice thought. _A dance for women only? _But a part of her found that the idea had some appeal. It indeed would be nice to not have to constantly worry about dancing with men, especially some of the ones who were only interested in finding a matrimonial match, or worse, a one night 'conquest.'

"It...it sounds lovely," Alice said, liking the idea the more she thought on it. "Is it a long dance? After all, you said it was for we women to be free from men for a time."

"It is longer," Mirana replied. "I'd say approximately three times the length of a typical dance. But it is not strenuous at all, so you will be surprised how quickly Time passes."

Tarrant bit his lip in irritation, but was careful to stop himself before he could draw blood. He knew precisely what Mirana was doing. She was going to gradually take control of Alice's actions and also slowly attempt to persuade her to prefer the company of women to that of men. No, not _men, _precisely, but _him. _

"I'm sure it will," Alice said, smiling brightly now. "I must thank you, however, for allowing me to dance waltzes with Tarrant. I have missed him so!"

Mirana enfolded Alice's hands in her own and caressed the girls palm with a seemingly bloodless thumb. "I know you have, Alice, dear. That is precisely why I selected him for you. Now, I need to greet some new arrivals. Enjoy yourself, my dear! And you as well, Mr. Hightopp."

Mirana glided away, leaving Alice lost in her thoughts and gazing at the spot where Mirana's thumb had caressed her.

To Tarrant's chagrin Alice did not seem to mind the Queen's intimate gesture.

The Ball was actually quite pleasant for the most part, Tarrant conceded to himself. He and Alice had burst out into gay laughter during the country dance that everyone present, save for the stodgiest Lords and Ladies, enjoyed immensely. Alice had remarked that it was similar to folk dances she was somewhat familiar with from her world. She also remarked that another Above-land country, America, was known for enjoying "square dances" very much and such dances were often held in the rural regions.

This dance was similar to the square dance she described. Its moves were rapid and the steps were announced by the Music Master. Even though it was relatively simple, the inevitable collisions frequently occurred and caused all to break into laughter. At once point Alice and Tarrant collided back to back and Alice had nearly toppled over, but righted herself quickly and couldn't contain a fit of the giggles.

Tarrant was giggling himself and each time he linked arms with Alice and their eyes met he couldn't help but feel a surge of affection and gaiety. She smiled back at him and her blue eyes sparkled with fun and mischief. Yes, mischief! At one point she purposely bumped into Tarrant to see if he could keep himself aright. He had, but his long legs struggling for purchase and balance caused them both to burst into laughter once again. By the time the several rounds of the country dance had concluded, all who had participated were laughing so heartily that their cheeks and sides ached.

"Tarrant," Alice gasped, her laughter beginning to subside, "may we have some refreshment? My throat is positively parched!"

He nodded. "Of course, my Alice! I'll be just a moment."

Tarrant headed towards the refreshment table and on the way Mirana intercepted him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Hatter?" she queried, her hands delicately fluttering in the air as if manipulated by an invisible puppet master. "It seems that Alice is certainly finding amusement and gaiety."

"I dare say she is, and when she is happy, so am I," he replied impersonally, not meeting her gaze or answering her smile.

"Oh, but of course! I could never forgive myself if one of my parties failed to amuse my Champion! You see, I am doing my best to see to her welfare and contentment. May I assume you are doing the same, Hatter?"

Tarrant gritted his teeth at how she constantly referred to him by his trade when they were out of Alice's hearing rather than his name. It was a tiny shard of icy insult that she plainly enjoyed skewering into his back.

"I am," he replied as blandly as possible. "May I be excused, Your Majesty? Alice requires refreshment and I was on my way to obtain some for her."

"Of course," she said in a sing-song manner, "please see to my Champion's comfort and pleasure. I would have it no other way."

"Certainly not," he replied coolly. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Tarrant reflected briefly. Mirana was good and pleasant Queen. Of course he knew she had her flaws, as did every person. But only lately had he come to remember those flaws; those hidden desires and jealousy of hers. She was more than capable of almost any nasty trick, including the use of her Charming Eyes, to aid her in manipulating the wills of others. She seldom used those Charms for personal gain, but when younger she had used them more than she ought.

Yes, Tarrant recalled, she shared the same Taint as her father. But of the two surviving members of the family, she was the most good and generous. And as a grown Princess and now Queen, she was benevolent. But still, those personal Desires, those Desires that wouldn't harm the Queendom but benefit herself, would possibly be to the detriment of one man. Himself. And that was something she would not mind. In fact, if she were to steal Alice from him, she would take a Dark Satisfaction from it.

It was both with that fear, and yet determination that it not come to pass, that Tarrant fetched two glasses of fruit punch and returned to Alice, who gratefully accepted one. She took several sips and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Tarrant. My throat feels so much better."

"You're welcome, my Alice. Are you enjoying yourself? Overall, I mean?"

"Oh, yes! Everything is wonderful and I can't believe how Mirana went out of her way to see to my comfort. She's so kind, Tarrant."

Tarrant took a sip and cleared his throat. "Indeed," he remarked, "she can be when she so wishes."

Alice looked at him curiously, but decided to let his remark pass without comment.

They sipped their drinks in companionable silence for a while, and then the music for the first waltz began. Both nearly choked on their libations and then giggled together, hurriedly setting their glasses on a nearby table. Neither wanted to miss this dance!

It was with a sense of relief and utter joy for Alice to feel Tarrant's arm slide around her as she placed hers on his waist. He held her other hand nearly pressed against his heart, yet not so close as to not be able to take the lead.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as they began to move to the music. She blushed and lowered her gaze to his chest. "Nae, lass, look at meh," he said softly.

She did. His eyes were the brightest violet she had ever seen in them and she found herself smiling nervously. Her throat tightened and her heart began to pulse faster. Tarrant gently, yet confidently, lead the dance and smiled; not his gap-toothed one, but one that only slightly curved his lips and held more than a hint of sensuality in them.

Alice blushed so hotly that she could feel the heat, so nearly tangible, rush down and envelope her bosom. She felt mutual attraction crackle between them and Tarrant slid his hand to her lower back and pulled her a little closer to him, thumb stroking her spine and causing her to shiver. She felt heat radiating from him, too, and wondered if his heart was racing as quickly as hers.

And then she knew that it must be; for his face began to change, ever so slightly. His pale skin took on a hue of pink and his magenta cheeks darkened.

"Tarrant," she whispered, "you are beautiful, too." She meant it. She had never beheld him so exquisitely resplendent before. Everything about him effused beauty, grace, affection and tenderness. Her traitorous throat closed even more, denying her additional speech. But Tarrant seemed to understand; and not only understand, but be very pleased and flattered.

"Nae, lass," he whispered hoarsely, "nae oth'r kin tich ye fer beauty o' aneh kind."

He wanted so badly to be alone with her now and, if he could summon the courage, to ask her for another kiss. Her pink rose-petal lips trembled ever so slightly and he wanted nothing more than to press his own against them and caress them until she moaned and sighed.

As they drifted about the floor Alice found herself wanting Tarrant to pull her closer, yet she knew that decorum forbade such an action. The look in his eyes was so loving and tender and also, she could swear, tinged with desire, that she could not help but feel a rush of molten warmth invade her belly and clench itself tightly. Oh, if only he would kiss her again! Those lips were so far from hers, yet near enough that if she were able to stand on tiptoe, she could...

The music ended and Tarrant surprised her by swiftly dipping her and pressed a quick, forbidden kiss to her yearning mouth. They straightened almost at once, certain that no-one had noticed.

But someone had. The White Queen frowned and decided at that moment that there would not be another waltz.

Flashback -

_When Mirana was twelve, there was a lovely girl in her mother's court named Kimilla. Kimilla was Mirana's age and the two had struck up a friendship. They played in the gardens and went horseback riding together, even though Mirana was only barely adequate at riding. _

_One day the two girls were sitting in the gardens playing with their porcelain dolls when Kimilla said, "my princess wants to kiss your princess!" and she pressed the head of her doll against that of Mirana's. _

_Mirana's eyes widened in shock. "Kimilla! Girls aren't supposed to kiss other girls, silly! Don't you know anything?"_

_Kimilla giggled. "You are the one who doesn't know anything, Mirana! Of course girls can kiss other girls. Haven't you ever read that book in the library? The one about the secret histories of the Kings and Queens?"_

_Mirana shook her head. "No, I learn all about the Kings and Queens from my tutor. And what does that have to do with girls kissing other girls?"_

_Her friend giggled. "Everything! Of course your stuffy old tutor won't tell you, but there are some really juicy stories about same gender love affairs in it."_

_Mirana was shocked, yet a strange flush of warmth invaded her tummy just thinking about it. And Kimilla was pretty and she knew a lot. Had Kimilla ever kissed a girl?_

_Kimilla seemed to read her mind. "Let me show you, Mirana," she said. "And don't worry! It's fun!"_

_Mirana allowed her friend to slide her fingers into her hair and pull her face close. She closed her eyes in nervousness and suddenly felt soft lips brush against hers. The feeling was odd, but not unpleasant. And when she didn't move or protest, Kimilla's tongue gently prodded at Mirana's lips, pushing them open and invading the Princess's mouth. _

_Mirana gasped, but the feeling of the warm tongue teasing hers made the strange warmth travel from her tummy to settle between her legs. What was that feeling? Whatever it was, it felt wonderful and she wanted more! _

_Finally the girls parted and Kimilla smiled at Mirana's dreamy expression. _

_"So, you liked it?"_

_Mirana nodded eagerly. _

_"There's so much more," Kimilla went on, "but I don't think you're ready."_

_"Ready for what?" Mirana demanded. "I'm as old as you are! I may not know about this, but that doesn't mean I'm not ready to learn!"_

_"Well, think it over first, Mirana. It involves...touching."_

_Mirana's chocolate eyes were wider than ever. "Touching? Like on the...private parts of our bodies?"_

_Kimilla grinned. "Yes, on the private parts. And you wouldn't believe how wonderful it feels!"_

_"How do you know all of this? Just from that book?"_

_"Well, that book and also a friend who I won't name. We've done it. And, Mirana, it is unlike anything you could ever imagine!"_

_Mirana had already made up her mind. No-one or nothing was too much for her to learn. And besides, she had enjoyed the kiss, hadn't she?_

_"Show me," she said._

_Kimilla looked uncertain. "I don't know. As I said, I don't think you're ready. And if you don't like it I don't want to get into trouble."_

_"I promise that even if I don't like it you won't get into trouble, Kimilla," Mirana assured her. _

_"All right then. Is there a place we can go where nobody can see us or find us?"_

Mirana and Alice were now dancing the Ladies Dance while Tarrant tried to not sulk. He knew that Mirana wanted an excuse to touch his Alice and try to gently woo her to the feminine side of love. But hopefully, the love and affection and undeniable attraction he and Alice shared would not be swayed.

However, he knew that Alice was innocent in the ways of Love. And she was ignorant of the ways of Mirana. If he tried to warn her, would she believe him? At best she would, at worst she would become angry and accuse him of character assassination. No, he didn't want to risk that. At least so far the waltz was a holding-hands one only.

Alice felt odd at first, dancing with another woman. But after several rounds of dancing the Underlandian version of a quadrille, she had relaxed and found that chatting and briefly holding hands with and linking arms with other women was not unpleasant at all. Mirana was right. The feminine company was very enjoyable. She felt a slight twinge of guilt for enjoying the fact that the jealous men eying the lovely ladies would have nothing to do for it but either chat quietly amongst themselves or watch the women.

Then the waltz section followed. Mirana clasped her hands and was able to lead Alice as effectively as Tarrant had. However, the intimacy of hands upon the waist or back was missing, much to Alice's relief. But still, the dancing was pleasant.

Mirana's now familiar marshmallow-sugar scent filled Alice's nostrils and insinuated itself into her brain. After a few short minutes the incomparably beautiful chocolate eyes of her partner were beginning to have a softening and soothing effect upon the English girl's nerves.

When the Queen pulled Alice closer and held her as Tarrant had, Alice no longer felt that it was strange. Why should it be? Her own world would frown upon and forbid such behaviour, but she was no longer a part of that world. She was a part of this one. And women dancing with women was obviously not forbidden nor was it considered odd.

Mirana's tiny lace-covered waist felt warm and inviting beneath Alice's hand and when the Queen released Alice's hand from remaining one and placed it behind her neck and beneath her hair, it felt...right. Mirana's lovely eyes and reassuring smile allowed Alice to release the last of her inhibitions and she fully relaxed into the Queen's lead.

Oddly, even though she was enjoying the dance, she began to feel drowsy. The dance seemed to continue on for a long, albeit pleasant, time. But when the music stopped Alice discovered that her head was resting upon the Queen's shoulder and she had been half-dozing!

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" Alice gasped, pulling back and blushing.

"Nothing to beg pardon for," Mirana soothed her. "I rather enjoyed it. I'm so pleased that you feel comfortable enough with me to doze upon me even while dancing!" Then Mirana giggled and Alice joined her. It was rather amusing, after all!

"Well, I'll try to not doze on you again," Alice said, still giggling.

"Think nothing of it," Mirana replied. "Oh, and Alice?"

"Yes, Mirana?"

"Before you leave tonight I have a book to loan you. As you will soon be employed here at the castle I think it fitting for you to read some history about Underland and it's rulers. Actually, I'll bring you several books. I think you'll not only learn a great deal, but I'm certain that you shall enjoy them."

"Books?" Alice's eyes lit up. She loved books! And books about Underland would satiate much of her curiosity about her new home. "Thank you! Oh, I shall enjoy them very much!"

When the night was over and Tarrant, Alice, and Mally climbed wearily into the carriage that would take them home, Alice was surprised that Tarrant eyed the books and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" Alice asked him. "Mirana lent them to me. She said that I will enjoy them and I'm sure that I shall. I'll learn more about Underland and its rulers."

"Yes, you will. It's nothing, Alice. I'm just tired." He turned to her and took her hand. When he raised it to his lips and turned her palm upwards, Alice gasped. He pressed a long and warm kiss into her palm. Then he gently trailed tiny kisses from her palm to her wrist, where he raised his eyes to hers and tenderly stroked the tender flesh there with the tip of his tongue.

Oh, my! Alice felt small electric tingles race up and down her arm. No-one had ever kissed her in such a way before. She had never imagined that a kiss to her hand would feel so...erotic.

Tarrant grinned at her and she blushed yet again. He was having that effect on her quite often lately, it seemed!

All comments are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton Film.

Rated M.

**A PAWN IN HER GAME?**

**Chapter 5**

Alice was enthusiastically reading the History of the Rulers of Underland and when she came across Queen Penara, who was crowned at the age of eleven. Alice was particularly interested because, from the existing records of Underland, she had been the youngest Queen to ever rule the White Queendom, or any Queendom, for that matter.

She read on. Penara was the youngest daughter of Phoena and Amanthal. Phoena had succeeded her sister Eianna, who had died in battle while aiding several Outlander Clans from being invaded and conquered by invading Clans of Winter Warriors from the mountains so far at the farthest edge of the Outlands that no-one had ever even named them. Either no-one could be bothered, or else, as local gossip at the time revealed, everyone was afraid to name them. It seemed that every time somebody put a name to those mysterious icy peaks the fur-clad and bloodthirsty warriors would flow down the mountain like an avalanche and attempt to conquer every settlement they could.

They sometimes succeeded, but more often did not. On the occasion that Queen Eianna had joined the battle herself, being a fully trained warrior who cared deeply for the welfare of the Outlandish Clans, the Winter Warriors fell to the might and overwhelming numbers of Outlanders and allies who rallied to their aid. Unfortunately, one ally who fell was the White Queen, herself.

It was not only unfortunate for her family and all those who mourned the benevolent Queen's passing, but her sister Phoena had dreaded such an event. Oh, she mourned her sister, of course, for she had loved her dearly. They had been so close that often they would refer to themselves as twins, despite the fact that the black-haired Phoena looked nothing like her red-haired sister.

But there was another reason Phoena had hoped to never rule. Her sister had been engaged to be married to a Prince of the Grey Kingdom; Prince Amanthal, but her sister had died before the marriage could take place. Now, it was Phoena's duty to marry the future White King. That was a duty that Phoena dreaded with all her heart. Not only did she fear that she would be a poor replacement for her sister, who had been strong and wise, but she did not with to marry Prince Amanthal. Or any man, for that matter.

Phoena had a lover already. And that lover was a woman. Not only was Phoena not sexually attracted to men, but she abhorred them physically and sexually. She had tried to be other than how she was, which was labelled as 'deviant,' but she could not. Eianna had tried, when Phoena was between the ages of seventeen and nineteen, to interest her in the opposite gender by introducing her to several very handsome and kindly young men. Phoena got to know these men and even had intimate relations with them.

However, Phoena simply could not maintain her affection for them after they bedded her. Not only was she put off by the very sight and feel of a man's body, but she absolutely loathed that part of him which had to penetrate her. Quite simply, she despised the male form and even attempting to behave as if she didn't just made things worse for her. The more she tried to be the slightest bit attracted to a man the more she loathed them.

Eianna then gave up on that idea and stood staunchly behind her sister in her choices and sexuality. She even spoke to their parents and assured them that she would be Queen someday and not Phoena. And if Phoena kept her lover a secret, than what would it matter?

So when the time came in which their parents died, Eianna ascended the Throne of the White Queendom. She ruled for nearly eight years before she met and became engaged to the Grey Prince. It was truly a love match, for Eianna would have it no other way. She had entertained numerous suitors even since she was the White Princess, but none had caused her to fall in love as her parents had. When she met Prince Amanthal they were a perfect match. They complimented each other in almost every way.

Then the Battles against the Winter Warriors came and Eianna had perished on the Battlefield, leaving a bereaved and broken Prince, and an equally bereaved but also a terrified Princess turned Queen overnight.

In order to calm the People after the sudden death of their Queen, Phoena and Amanthal married immediately. It wasn't such a bad thing for them, all things considered. After all, they had both loved Eianna deeply, and each knowing her so intimately they were able to comfort each other and support each other through the worst of their grief. There was no mistaking the deep friendship and caring they developed for each for true love, but it didn't not make for a bad marriage. There was a solid foundation of affection and trust forged between them and after the birth of two daughters and one son, they mutually agreed to hold their family above all else, but were free to keep a secret lover as long as the affair was discreet.

Their friendship endured, for Amanthal was very understanding of Phoena's distaste for men in her bed, and so he never expected her to desire him. They cuddled and talked frequently, and only on occasion did they perform the act that would, hopefully, bear them a child.

So, King Amanthal took a mistress; and although she would never replace the love he would always hold for Eianna, he did care deeply for her and they remained lovers for the rest of their lives. Phoena was able to resume her affair with her previous lover, Bridana.

The only reason all this became known to Chronicle at all was because, even though such a scandal in the family did not appeal to Phoena, she believed that History was Underland's most precious possession. She faithfully kept diaries, always, and saved all correspondence. She left detailed instructions in her Will that only after two hundred years were these items permitted to be opened and recorded for History's sake.

Fascinated, Alice continued to read on. Firstly, as she read, she almost felt as if she were coming to know these people herself, and secondly, she was shocked and scandalized to read that there were indeed such things as same gender love affairs. Of course, she had heard of such things Above, but somehow she had never quite believed them. Surely, she had always thought, such relationships were based on affection, but not true love and genuine physical desire. She had thought that the parties in question were likely...experimenting with their sexual natures.

Obviously, however, that was not the case. Same gender relationships were indeed real and based on real love. The story of Phoena alone confirmed that, but the story of her daughter Penara drove the point home for Alice.

Penara succeeded her mother as Queen when both of her parents and her elder sister, Maeva, all perished in an epidemic that swept the land. The symptoms that Alice saw described in the book resembled those of smallpox. So, Underland was not immune to disease outbreaks.

Alice now understood why Mirana had mentioned that the study of various sorts of medicines and the increase in the number of healers during the past couple of centuries was looked upon favorably. All feared another such outbreak. The one that had killed Queen Penara's parents and sister had also cut the population of Underland nearly in half.

Oh! She was now wool-gathering instead of reading. Alice returned to the page.

Penara was a frail, lonely child described as incredibly gifted in the arts, excelling in music, painting, and song, but she was not a strong leader. She relied heavily on the counsel of her relations. The royal affairs ran smoothly enough due to their influence and Penara had a waifish beauty that captivated almost everyone who saw her. She was, to put it bluntly, a perfect figurehead Queen. She was the White Queen, and she had white skin, white lips, white hair, and eyes so pale blue that they were almost white as well. She wore no make-up and always wore white lace. One would think that would be unattractive, but somehow Penara made it beautiful.

Her beauty and grace was actually almost the only thing that kept her on the Throne. By the time the girl was fourteen she had begun to openly take females as lovers. Her relations and advisers tried desperately to quash Penara's attraction to females, but that was completely unsuccessful; for as weak as Penara was in governing, she more than made up for in stubbornness as far as her personal sensual and sexual needs and desires were concerned.

And one odd thing also began to be whispered of. It soon came to be noticed that whenever Queen Penara was in council with one person, or even a roomful, she nearly always emerged from the gathering having succeeding in having her way. Foolish business ventures and frivolous spending on unnecessary luxurious items and vacations that previous monarchs never succeeded in obtaining were freely allowed for Queen Penara.

Was she a witch? Did she excel in High Magic of some sort? Was she in favor of Underland Herself? Or Fate? Nobody knew. All that was obvious was that whatever Penara desired Penara obtained. And that included people.

Penara, throughout her sixty year reign, truly loved only one woman, and her name had survived to be recorded in History. Her lover's name was Mirana, a Princess from the Blue Queendom. Being a youngest daughter herself, Princess Mirana of Blue was allowed to reside in the White Palace with Queen Penara. And it was through Mirana's influence that Queen Penara married the Blue Prince Oengul and they had four children.

The love between Queen Penara and Princess Mirana was the only same gender affair to be publicly known and even acknowledged by the family and husband and children of Queen Penara. Of course the whispers among the Palace and the People were that Queen Penara had some magical sway that was so powerful that nobody objected to her unorthodox behavior and love affair.

Alice closed the book, deep in thought. She had a few questions for Tarrant.

"Tarrant, have you read the history of the rulers? You remember, one of the books that Mirana loaned to me?"

Tarrant nodded, dreading what he knew Alice would ask him. She sat beside him on the sofa and curled her legs beneath her, causing her to lean into his side. Tarrant gasped and he fiddled nervously with his thimbles and pincushion. If the lass came any closer he wouldn't be able to give her the opportunity to ask him anything! Her scent was already clouding his senses and sitting downstairs all morning and missing lunch while Alice was reading about the rulers and their love lives did not help Tarrant to stop thinking Bad Thoughts about his Alice!

Despite the fact that he knew where she was in the book; the part about the Queens having female lovers, the parts Mirana wanted her to read, he couldn't help but think of himself as Alice's lover, and more. But...he needn't be so worried, should he? After all, Alice had returned to Underland for _him. _She had kissed _him _her very first day back! And they had kissed, albeit briefly, at the Ball.

Tarrant wiped his sweaty palms on his trouser legs and took a deep breath to relax. Surely there was nothing to worry about.

"Tarrant? Are you all right?" Alice took one of his hands in her own, caressing it. "You seem distracted. Or upset."

"Ah, no! I'm fine, Alice. I've just...I've just missed you," he said softly. It was the truth. He had missed her. He had been alone all morning and part of the afternoon. "I suppose that I'm a jealous and slurvish man when it comes to you, Alice. I'm even jealous of a book." He dropped his eyes in embarrassment.

Alice raised his hands to her lips and kissed them. Each one. Then she peered into his eyes as he lifted them in surprise. She gently removed his thimbles and pincushion and then his gloves. Tarrant was ashamed of his hands for the first time. How would she see the mercury stains and the scars? She deserved perfect hands; hands that were smooth and unscarred and unstained. She deserved...

Soft kisses! He knew his eyes suddenly flashed to blue and purple; shock and adoration. She was gently tracing soft kisses over every bit of his now exposed flesh. Over every finger, over the tops of his hands, and now his palms. She kept her lips pressed to his rough skin and raised her eyes to his.

"Tarrant, you're beautiful." She took his hands and held each palm against one of her cheeks. "You are a beautiful man, Tarrant Hightopp, inside and out. Don't ever think you have to hide anything from me."

Tarrant felt tears well in his eyes. He couldn't tell her he loved her; not yet! She needed time. But he was so touched by her kindness and gentleness that he didn't know what to say! But he did feel that he knew one thing. And that one thing brought his mood from elation to despair in moments.

"Lass, I'm not beautiful at all. At least, not on the outside."

"Tarrant..."

"Ah, lass, Ah'm mercury damaged. Mah hair is nae longa Hightopp red, bu' mercureh-mad orange! An' mah hands er hideous. Mah body is scarred. Ah'm an ugleh thin', lass. A verra ugleh thin.'"

Alice shocked them both by what she did next: it was so out of character for her. But she just couldn't let him say such things much less think them! She quickly untied his ascot and then slowly began to unfasten his shirt buttons one at a time, slowly exposing his pale flesh inch by inch. Tarrant was so stunned that he was speechless. Alice stood and pulled Tarrant, unresisting, to his feet as well.

She pulled his shirt off of him so that he was naked to the waist. Tarrant closed his eyes and stood still as stone as Alice stared unabashedly at his pale flesh and traced her fingers over him. He felt her warm fingertips brush over his throat, his chest, and down over his belly, tracing old battle scars. Then she went behind him and inspected his back. But instead of touching the scars there with her fingertips, she used her lips.

A voice inside Tarrant's head screamed that he should run from her, or stop her, anything but let her touch his ugly body so! But a calmer voice told him that everything was all right and to be calm; that Alice knew what she was doing and that this was key to trusting in her and for her to trust in him.

If they couldn't have trust they would have nothing on which to build. They needed a trust that was solid as stone, not as fragile and deceptive as ice, which would perhaps reflect a falsehood that would melt with the first rays of light, which would reveal the Truth.

Tarrant remained standing still, eyes closed, as Alice kissed the final scar on his back that emerged just above the nape of his neck. Her moist lips softly effused heat at that sensitive spot and then he shuddered violently. His eyes flew open as she pressed her body into his back and wrapped her arms around his naked torso.

"Tarrant, I was not wrong," she whispered into his neck from tip-toes, for he was too tall for her to reach his ear, and he feared stooping down and causing her to perhaps release him from her embrace. "You are a beautiful man. You have the skin of the finest, whitest, purest marble. You have the hands of a master craftsman, yet they are so tender when they hold me and soothe me."

Alice kept one arm around him and raised the other to run her fingers through his hair. "Your hair is the most beautifully joyous color I have ever seen," she said, running his locks through her fingers, "and it is so soft that I don't even feel it until I've actually almost grasped it."

She now moved to stand before him and took his hands. She looked up into his emerald green eyes. "And your cheeks..." she raised a fingertip to delicately trace them, "are the color of the sun just before it sets on the horizon." Alice touched the delicate skin just below his eyes and gazed into the emerald depths.

"Even your eyelids are wondrous and fantastical beyond my poor powers of description. Peacock blue, and amethyst lavender. And that's almost nothing compared to your eyes themselves. They are the most incredible and beautiful and exquisitely lovely eyes I could have ever dream of." She then smiled and brushed her finger over his lips and felt him shudder violently. "You have the most incredible lips, Tarrant. Cherry-red and utterly, beguilingly, gorgeous. And so kissable..."

Alice trailed off, barely able to believe what she had just said and done. Would he think less of her now? Her behavior had been so...

"My behavior, Tarrant...I...forgive me. I..." And she stepped back and ran her tongue over suddenly dry lips.

Tarrant unfroze and stepped forward and seized her arms and pulled her into an embrace.

"Aye, mah Alice!" he sighed, "ye alway' kneuw th' righ' thins' te sae an' dew!" He looked down into her wide and embarrassed blue eyes and smiled gently. "Din nae beh 'shamed o' anythin' ye sid, lass. Ye've med meh feel mer special tha' Ah deserve, mebbe, buh Ah'm honored. An' Ah luv ye, Alice!"

There, he had told her again! But he knew she didn't understand him. Or, rather, she did not take his declaration of love as that. She believed that he only loved her as a friend or a sister. He knew he would have to show her and make her understand, but he also knew that such things should never be forced. The lass should feel free and be free to decide for herself who to love and when.

Alice hugged him tightly and he held her equally as tight, wishing so fervently that he would never have to let her go. The feel of her, the smell of her, her heartbeat against his chest, her very love and tenderness and Muchness surrounding him and infusing his every pore with all of her Aliceness.

He kissed the top of her head and he felt her lips curve into a smile against his bare skin. Oh, it felt so good! His naked skin; skin that he had thought so repulsive she made feel...human again. Normal again. And if she kept touching him, he would feel as beautiful as she believed him to be.

Tarrant knew that he had to draw back now, but he didn't want to. So he held her and she held him for several long minutes. When they parted at last Tarrant reluctantly retrieved his shirt and put it back on. He was aware of Alice watching him every moment, but he did not look directly at her. He found that her watching him so closely pleased him. Besides, he did not want to embarrass the lass.

They returned to the sofa and once again sat closely together.

"I never answered your question, Alice."

"I know, Tarrant. But it's all right. The...diversion...was a welcome one." She blushed and folded her hands primly in her lap.

Tarrant chuckled softly. "That it was, lass, that it was. Now, about your first of, I assume, your many questions, was whether I have read the book you are reading. The answer is yes, I have read it. Long ago, lass, but I do recollect parts of it."

Alice blushed more hotly. "Well, I've read about the Rulers up until Queen Penara and her lover, a Princess Mirana of Blue. Another Mirana! And...well..."

Tarrant took her hands, now. "Whatever it is you want to ask me, lass, ask me. You don't have to be afraid of asking me anything. Ever." He stressed that last word, hoping that it would sink into Alice's memory and her unconsciousness. He wanted desperately for her to realize that he could ask him anything and at any time; without fear of judgment or hesitation.

Alice gazed at their joined hands and smiled. "You are right. Of course I can ask you anything. Tarrant, how many people in Underland, would you guess, are involved in same gender relationships?"

Tarrant dreaded this line of questioning, but he had to be truthful with her.

"Alice, that is difficult to answer, but if I had to make a guess, I would say that about a handful of the population have such relationships. At least openly, that it."

"So," Alice mused, "likely there are more of them than anyone really knows?"

"Likely."

"Do...do most people...look down upon those who do?" She looked up into his face again.

"In some places, yes. Alice, you see, such relationships are not common, but nor are they uncommon. And most people in Underland; at least here in the territory of the White Queen, are very tolerant."

"So why the secrecy, except for Queen Penara?"

"Alice, lass, the Queens and other Rulers with lovers of the same sex were Royals. Such things may be acceptable for the Populace, but not for the Royals. Royals have decorum that they are expected to abide by, even today." He shifted uncomfortably. "But even up until today Royals may have lovers of the same sex, but it is to be kept discreet."

"But Queen Penara..."

"Was a special case, Alice. No-one knows for certain why her lover was accepted by so many people, but it is thought to be due to a certain magic that she had inside of her. Perhaps she had a very powerful magic of persuasion. We of Underland have people who possess magical abilities. Not everyone, of course, but there are people and creatures who can do amazing things."

"Such as Chess being able to evaporate?"

"Exactly, Alice. And the Jabberwocky had the power of flame at his command. Certain plants and creatures can speak. And of course there is Absolem, who is as old as Underland itself and has Wisdom that none can rival or understand."

Alice pondered on all of this while Tarrant continued stroking her hands.

"And then there's you, my Alice. You are the Champion; the only one who could wield the Vorpal Sword and slay the Jabberwocky."

Alice blushed more hotly. "I sometimes hate being called the Champion, Tarrant! I'm _not _special! I am just an ordinary girl who got lucky enough to find this place. And you."

Tarrant was certain that he felt his heart grow warmer. But that feeling was not to last.

A white dove flew in through an open window and alighted atop Alice's shoulder. In its beak was a small white lace-edged card. Alice took the card and the dove flew back out the window.

"Let me guess, Queen Mirana wants you to go and stay in the Palace for awhile," Tarrant muttered, not being able to help but sound bitter.

Alice giggled. "Tarrant! It may be nothing of the sort!"

She held out the card for both of them to see.

_My dearest Alice,_

_Quarters have been prepared for you_

_in the Palace as well as an office. A _

_carriage will be sent for you the day after_

_tomorrow. Please pack all of your belongings._

_Prepare to learn how we conduct Trade_

_currently and then you can suggest improvements_

_and soon become the Head of Trading and_

_Commerce for the White Queendom._

_All my love and affection,_

_Mirana_

Alice sighed but smiled. "Well, you were right, Tarrant. It seems that Mirana is quite eager to begin my lessons."

"Very eager indeed, Alice," he said glumly, "very eager indeed."

All comments are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M.

**A PAWN IN HER GAME?**

**Chapter 6**

Alice couldn't believe how much studying she would have to do! Mirana had, literally, brought in an armful of books for her to read. She said that they covered everything from the earliest trading that took place in the tiny settlements of the past to the small settlements and larger nations of the present day. One book that she wanted Alice to read as soon as possible was "Historical Exchanges" which would go into details from everything from trading that involved bartering, monetary note exchanging, gems and metals exchanging, to services in exchange for products or other services..

"You see, Underland still does not have a reliable and uniform method for Trade," Mirana said. "I know it must seem odd," she went on, seeing Alice's eyes widen in disbelief, "but it is true. Some Clans once and still insist upon teas in exchange for items, others for fur, and some nations and other outlying areas want precious metals and gems."

"Well," Alice said slowly, "I suppose that's not altogether bad, but if there is no consistency, how does Trade ever run smoothly?"

Mirana giggled and touched a black-nailed alabaster finger to her dark lips. "It doesn't! That's where _you _come in, Alice!"

Alice let her forehead bang upon her new desktop and Mirana giggled again. Then, after a moment, Alice joined her.

"Well, I did say that I hoped my position would provide me with a challenge, I just didn't expect it to be a huge headache right from the start!" Alice laughed. "And here I had just finished reading the "History of the Rulers of Underland!"

Mirana glided closer to Alice and sat delicately on the edge of her new Trade Executor's desk. "What did you think? Did you enjoy the book?" Mirana appeared to be slightly apprehensive, which puzzled Alice. Did she think that the young woman from the land Above would render judgment upon persons from Underland?

"I enjoyed it very much," Alice soothed her, "it was not only fascinating, but it delved into...areas that I have never been exposed to before in reading."

Mirana cocked a dark brow coquettishly and her chocolate eyes attained a sudden shimmer. "Oh? Do, tell me, Alice!"

Alice leaned back into her white plush chair and flushed. "Well..." She cast her gaze down for a moment, but then decided that between two women she should not feel embarrassed to touch upon the subject. "I learned that several of Underland's Queens have had female lovers."

Mirana smiled brightly. "Oh, is that all? My darling, that is nothing to be embarrassed of; whether in reading, discussing, or in actuality." She stood and glided to Alice and laid a opalescent hand on Alice's blue-clad arm. "Does this subject truly make you uncomfortable?"

Alice blushed now, but with embarrassment at her prior nervousness. "I...I'll admit that it does; a little. I do not judge people for such things, for I think that it rather doubles one's chances for love; however, it is just not something I am accustomed to discussing, much less thinking on."

Mirana now leaned forward, her face closer to Alice's, yet not so close as to make the girl feel uneasy. "Do you find the idea so very strange? Or repellent?"

Alice smiled. "Strange? Why, yes, a bit. But repellent? Of course not! As I said, it is just something I never expected to read about. Actually, to be honest, Mirana, I am fascinated by one Queen in particular."

Mirana tilted her head. "Indeed? Which one? Queen Phoena?"

"No. Queen Penara."

"Ah," Mirana said, "yes, I should have guessed. She always was, and continues to be, one of Underland's greatest mysteries."

"What do you know of her?" Alice queried, leaning forward in anticipation.

Mirana smiled at Alice's eagerness and now slid her hand down her arm to take hold of her hand. "Well, other than what is in the book, not terribly much. But there are a few tidbits that we Royals have in secret letters and such that are not revealed publicly. As for Queen Penara, I do know that she had a great-great grandmother who was also suspected to possess magical abilities."

"Really?" Alice leaned forward even more. "But I don't recall reading that!"

"Of course not!" Mirana gently chided, "as I said, this knowledge is only passed down in the family history either by old letters, diaries, or word of mouth. Now, this great-great grandmother's name was Kari, and Kari was never Queen. However, she was suspected of having great abilities of...Persuasion."

Alice sat back again and knit her brow in thought. "Persuasion? Yes, that sounds just like what people believed Penara's ability to be. She was able to Persuade people to see things her way. But Mirana, isn't such a person dangerous? Especially in a ruling position?"

Mirana glided to the open window and gazed outside, then turned and looked at Alice over her left shoulder. "Perhaps, but that depends upon the ruler. If she is benevolent and uses her abilities for the good of all, they why not do so? I am reminded of Absolem in this instance, Alice. He is very, very knowledgeable and wise. His ability to remember everything he has ever learnt is legendary. It could be considered dangerous, yes, as he knows so many secrets of the Past and everything of the Present. But he is a good and kind soul. I would never begrudge him his position in Underland, or the Royal Court, for that matter."

Mirana now returned to Alice's side. "But we were speaking of Queen Penara. It is also said that her good and kind temperament was influenced by her lover, Princess Mirana of Blue, after whom I am named. It is said that Princess Mirana was so good and kind and pure that Penara, who was not a bad person, but not a particularly good one, either, benefited greatly from the love of such a beautiful and selfless woman."

Alice smiled as if that all made perfect sense. "Women _do _tend to be kind and nurturing overall, don't they?"

"Yes, Alice. And women who love women have a...how shall I describe it?" Mirana raised her eyes skywards and clasped her hands over her heart. Alice immediately thought that it was a pose perfect for a painting or a Daguerreotype.

Mirana went on dreamily. "I'd have to say that 'celestial' is the word I am looking for."

Alice looked at her curiously. "You have had female lovers?" she whispered.

Mirana smiled kindly and her eyes shone even brighter, if that were possible. "Yes, but only ever one, Alice, and that was a long time ago. But that one love has outshone any that I have ever experienced with any man."

Alice was enraptured gazing into the Queen's eyes. "T...truly?"

"Truly. I don't mean to say," the Queen added, "that men are poor choices. Oh, no! But a woman is a special creature, Alice. She is sensitive and kind and soft and rounded in all the ways men are rough and insensitive and hard. And women are very intuitive. Who better to please and love a woman than another woman?"

Alice gasped softly. "I...I suppose you have a point," she murmured, seeing the logic of her friend's statement. Yes, it was logical, she thought, Mirana made good points. And she was a loving and passionate woman who had a female lover; and look how well she had turned out!

Mirana looked away and then gestured at the pile of books on Alice's desk. "Well, I apologize for keeping you from your work, dear Alice. I'll leave you now and you can decide where to start."

Alice rose and the two women embraced. Then Mirana glided out of the room and noiselessly closed the door. Alice sat down once again, but found that she was unable to concentrate on the book she had selected for quite some time.

After a full and mentally exhausting day of study Alice finally decided that if she pushed herself any further she would jumble everything she had learned and thus destroy her progress. She went to her Chambers and rang for a maid, and when one responded she requested that a plate be brought to her.

Alice stood and stretched and massaged her neck, which was incredibly sore. She always had hated that feeling, especially since when she was reading or studying she never felt an onset of stiffness coming. And her clothing! It was so restrictive!

Alice moved to her closet and removed her outer clothing, laying them in the laundry basket. After removing her shoes she was left clothed only in her chemise and bloomers. After all, she was going to be alone tonight, as she was having a very late dinner and her only plans were to write Tarrant and tell him all about what she was learning.

Tarrant. She missed him already! His tenderness and soothing presence, his unwavering support, his delightful hands and arms and manner of embracing her... Oh, yes, he was kind and gentle in every way, and beautiful, too! What he had found ugly about himself during one of their last conversations before she had departed for Marmoreal, she found beautiful. She loved his pale skin, his lovely, soft orange hair, his colorful face and utterly gorgeous eyes. She blushed as she admitted that she even loved his lavender nipples, his rippling muscles, and mercury-stained hands. She loved everything about him! He was _her _Tarrant.

Alice blushed again. _Her _Tarrant, indeed! Well, she certainly hoped he was, at any rate. He called her _his _Alice and his eyes reflected; dare she hope, love? His kisses were soft and gentle and hinted at barely-restrained passion that if she had been bolder, she would have tried to sample a little of. Oh, goodness! Here she was thinking such wicked thoughts barely dressed!

She quickly moved to the desk and began to pen a letter to him. She began with how much she discovered she had to learn before she could even move on to making a real difference in Underland's rather lax system of Trade. She went on with what she had learned that day and the ideas she was already formulating. She concluded with how Mirana had been so very kind and accommodating and was even confiding in her.

Alice practically felt her toes curl at this. The Queen of Underland had confided a very personal secret to her! Well, at least Alice was pretty certain that her past female lover was a secret. She did not tell Tarrant this, she only mentioned how flattered she was that Mirana was seeing her as a confidant.

After she wrapped up the letter with telling him how very much she missed him and wanted to see him as soon as possible, there was a knock on the door. Alice quickly signed and sealed the letter and put it into an envelope.

She answered the door to find that Mirana was bearing her dinner tray herself!

"Oh, Your Majesty!" she gasped, "why are you bringing me my dinner?"

"Mirana, Alice; call me by my name when we are alone. And I bear your tray because I wanted to see you before you retire for the evening!"

The Queen glided into the room wearing a different gown than she had earlier. Perhaps even the Queen felt a need for less fluff and flounce in the evenings. Her gown was pristine white, as usual, but it was more slender and form-fitting. The bodice was low and a silver heart-shaped pendant graced her breast.

Her neckline and sleeves were decorated with mulit-layered lace hearts.

Mirana set the tray on Alice's bedside table and sat on the bed, patting the space next to her. Alice happily seated herself and lay the letter beside the tray.

"I feel strange eating in front of you," Alice murmured shyly.

"Nonsense! Eat, darling. I know that you are tired and hungry. Please, indulge me."

Alice began to eat her sandwich and Mirana began to chat about how pleased she was that Alice was learning Trade and Commerce and how much she knew that Underland would benefit from Alice's knowledge and experience. Alice smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Mirana, please don't set the standards too high!" Alice giggled between bites. "You may build me up for more than I can handle!"

"Oh, I would not wish to do that!" Mirana giggled back. "Dear Alice, please let me know if ever you feel pressured. However, I do know that your experience will indeed make a significant difference to us all. I thank you for taking on such a monumental task."

Was Alice imagining things, or was Mirana periodically glancing at her? More specifically, did she actually see her, several times, glacing at her bosom?

No, of course not! It must be her imagination. Besides, they were visiting together. What was Mirana supposed to be looking at; the wall?

Alice was now sipping her tea. "No thanks are necessary, Mirana. I just want to be useful! I know I came back here because I feel that I belong; however, I don't want to be useless. I need to be suitably employed or else I'll go...bonkers!"

Both women laughed at that.

This time Alice was certain. She had definitely seen Mirana's gaze travel swiftly up and down her body and the girl shivered. But she calmed herself, reminding herself that it was likely only because Mirana found her an attractive young woman, but nothing more.

"No worries, dear, you shall not go 'bonkers' here! Oh! I see you have a letter," Mirana said, taking it up. "Would you like me to deliver it for you?"

Alice sipped the last of her tea. "Would you? I'd love that, Mirana. Thank you! I can't wait for Tarrant to see how I'm spending my time!"

Mirana's smile faltered slightly for a moment before she composed herself swiftly. "Of course, dear."

"Oh, and one more thing," Alice said, "Tarrant told me he expected to be working back here again within the week. Will you show me to his Work Shop tomorrow?"

"Of course," Mirana replied smoothly. "But for now, dear, you should see to your toilette. You'll need your rest. I don't want you staying up too late, Alice. You have another long day tomorrow. Unless, of course, you wish to take a respite."

"Definitely not!" Alice protested. "I've just begun! If I rest too soon I'll forget all I've learned!"

Mirana leaned over and kissed Alice's cheek. "Well, then, rest well, my dear friend. I'll see you on the morrow. I'll see myself out."

Alice stood and curtseyed as Mirana smiled and then turned and departed, closing the door silently behind her.

Alice hummed as she made ready for bed. She was so tired that she doubted she could properly allow her stomach to settle, however, she had never had a problem with that in the past, so she cheerfully attended to her toilette.

Mirana, in her own Chambers, unlocked a drawer in her dresser and slid Alice's letter inside and then relocked it.

"You won't be reaching your destination," she said airily to the letter, as if it could hear her, "at least not your intended one. Remain here. Remain here and serve your Queen properly."

All comments are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Pawn In Her Game?**

**Chapter 7**

_Mirana was fifteen years old. She had been enjoying herself very much lately. She had Kimilla as a lover, and she truly cherished her, but she was curious. She now wanted to try her hand at a sexual relationship with a man. But which man? The only young man who interested Mirana was Gair, and he was Racie's beau. _

_So, that meant that he was 'hands off' for Mirana. Or did it? Well, her mother would say that he was the first beau whom Racie truly cared for and who genuinely cared for her in turn. She would strongly advise against, if not outright forbid, Mirana even harboring such a thought. _

_What of her father? He was changeable. He would likely tell Mirana to ask her mother, as he knew that he tended to be on the selfish side when it came to his own personal desires. He realized that he had a 'taint' to fight, and he fought it well. He had learned to rely on the wise and kind counsel of his wife, so inevitably, when either of his daughters had a problem and it potentially involved causing hurt to the other, he would curb his tongue and defer to Lirana._

_No, Mirana decided, she was not going to ask either of her parents. When had she asked them about anything lately? When had she last even asked __**for**_ _anything? Besides, it wouldn't actually be her fault if Gair decided that he preferred Mirana over her elder sister. _

_Over the course of the next few weeks Mirana caught Gair alone and did her best to win him over with the 'Charm' she had figured out so young that she possessed. It was in her eyes. Her eyes could sway people to see things her way or convince them to give her what she desired. But not always. The power was definitely advantageous, but it was not powerful enough for her to consider it a sure thing in every situation. _

_That was one more justification for her thoughts: she knew deep inside that her power of 'Charm' was not one hundred percent. If Gair indeed fell in love with her, it could possibly not be due to her 'Charm' at all. It __**could **__be entirely up to him; of his own Free Will. _

_Mirana considered the possibility that Gair's affection could be solely due to her 'Charm'. But no! She couldn't be certain of that, now, could she? It was just as likely that was it Gair's Free Will that made him choose her._

_Over the weeks Gair bent more and more to Mirana's Will, but was reluctant to break his relationship with Iracebeth. But one day he was so overcome that he begged Mirana for the favors of her body, and she, of course, conceded. _

_He was her first, and he was very good! Mirana learned the ways of pleasuring between a man and a woman; or at least enough. Gair was very generous and respectful of her and put her pleasure before his own. Mirana liked and admired that; and she liked and admired him._

_But it was not to last. Iracebeth found out about the affair after Gair had broken one too many engagements between them. She demanded answers and Gair finally confessed that he had fallen in love with her sister. _

_Iracebeth went into a rage and ordered that he leave Marmoreal or she would see to it that he would regret it. There was something frighteningly black and almost tangibly evil about Iracebeth when she was crossed and became angry. Gair sensed that she would make good on her threat and fled Marmoreal at once. _

_Iracebeth confronted Mirana and at first Mirana was afraid of her sister. She tried to 'Charm' her. It failed, miserably. All Mirana could do was to endure her sister's tongue-lashings and bear her anger for many months. _

_Of course their parents heard all about the incident and both blamed Mirana which made her angry. After all, Gair chose her! All three accused her of using her 'Charm Gift', as they referred to it and Mirana could not deny it. She had attempted to, at least, even if she had convinced herself that, in the end, Gair chose her of his own Free Will. _

_Her parents were too kind to punish her in any other way than by denying her any Royal functions and parties. But to Mirana that was a horrible punishment! She lived for parties! Racie was furious and thought that her little sister deserved worse, but her parents were not capable of that, so Racie had to accept her parents' decision. But from then on she watched Mirana extremely carefully; from then on she never trusted her about anything, ever again._

Tarrant was furious. He had been employed at the Palace again for nearly three weeks and he hadn't been allowed even a glimpse of Alice. He was not foolish enough to believe that Alice was to blame, for he was certain that she had been attempting to seek him out as often as he was seeking her out.

Mirana was to blame, he knew it. As he tossed another hat aside as being a futile project and gathered up another bolt of fabric to begin again, he pondered on the past. It was true that Mirana was a good Queen. That was why he saved her life that Horunvendush Day. It was why he fought for her and thus bonded with Alice, whom he not only believed in, but fell in love with. That and because the alternative Queen would have been far, far worse. One thing Mirana was not was a murderer. She would never embrace such a thing or sanction it, no matter how she personally felt about someone.

Mirana was a good Queen. She ruled well and wisely. She was compassionate and put the needs of her people ahead of her own welfare. It was only at certain times that the darker side of her nature emerged, and it was never on a grand scale, merely a personal one. However, when one found oneself on that opposing side of her, the effects were not pleasant or beneficial at all.

It was as if Mirana had defeated, by the time she achieved maturity, almost every taint of darkness inside herself. One of the things Tarrant admired about Mirana was that she had never, to his knowledge, sacrificed the happiness of those she held dear. Even if doing so caused herself pain, she put the desires of those close to her heart before her own.

However, on the occasion when he had allowed himself too have an affair with her, he had realized early on that it had been a very poor decision. When he had ended it at last, she had been very hurt and angry, and had even threatened him with a Curse. Hopefully, that was merely the volatile emotions of one so young, and the not woman she was now.

Suddenly Tarrant was startled when a soft voice whispered against his neck.

"Royal Hatter, I have an order for you to fill," the object of his musings said.

Tarrant whirled in shock and stared at her, open-mouthed. He hated when she was able to sneak up on him like that! He was glad that he hadn't been musing aloud. Or had he? No, he was certain that he had not.

"How may I help you, Your Majesty?" he said, trying to recover himself.

Mirana smiled, her hands in the air as per usual, and glided around the large table, bending and unbending at her knees and dipping to one side or another every so often as an item or a fabric caught her attention.

"I need you to make me two negligees; one for myself and one for my Champion. I know you have our measurements on file. Make them both form-fitting and white, of silk and lace, with hearts along the sleeves and necklines. Oh, and make us both matching morning gowns of white with tiny blue hearts, will you?" She looked into his eyes and flashed him a dazzling smile.

Tarrant was unaffected by her smiles these days. "How much time do I have, Your Majesty?" he asked stiffly.

"Please finish them within three days, if you can."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will," the Queen said, her smile never faltering.

"Your Majesty, may I see Alice now?" Hadn't he been isolated from her long enough? He missed her and couldn't even do his work properly. Thoughts of Alice crowded his already crowded mind, and more and more he was saddened and rendered nervous and fearful that he might never see her again. He hoped he was just being paranoid, but if he could be at the Palace for three weeks and not even catch a glimpse of her, when would he ever be able to see her, touch her, embrace her, and feel the Alice warmth and caring and Muchness that he so desperately longed for and missed.

And he couldn't help himself for holding tight to the memory of her touching, caressing, and even kissing his bare skin! Oh, the very thought was enough to both warm his heart and tighten his trousers!

_Keep such thoughts under control, laddie, _he reminded himself. _T'would do ye no good to ravish the lass the moment ye lay eyes on her! _

Mirana's smile faltered now. "She is quite busy, Mr. Hightopp." Her smile returned and she touched his arm with a butterfly touch. "However, in six days time I will be hosting a Dinner Party and you are both invited, of course. You shall see her then, as I don't expect My Alice to work all the time! She does need a diversion now and again."

_My Alice? _Tarrant thought furiously, she was _his _Alice, not _hers! _

"Oh, and Mr. Hightopp? I have a date for you for the evening. In fact, you'll be meeting her shortly. She is the daughter of a friend of mine in Court. She shall be your Apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Tarrant was taken aback. "I...Your Majesty, I don't...if I may say so, I don't want an apprentice, nor do I have time for one." An Apprentice? That was the last thing he needed! He could barely function as it was, thinking of Alice. And now Mirana was going to foist a female Apprentice upon him?

"Mr. Hightopp," Mirana said, "I'm afraid that you have no say in the matter. Finella's family is descended from an Outlandish Clan who specialize in millinery. But there are no surviving family members to teach her the Trade."

"Why would a Noble's daughter wish to take up a Trade?" he asked, hoping that Mirana was pushing the girl into something she herself did not desire.

"Because she has a passion for family history and tradition. She truly wishes to learn, Mr. Hightopp. You may ask her yourself."

Tarrant sighed. Well, he had no choice, as it was the Queen's order and if the girl wasn't against it what choice did he have but to take her on and teach her?

Well, he could resign his post and work from home, but if he did that, he may never see his Alice again! No, he had to be close to her physically to have a chance to see her. If he left Marmoreal his chances would grow slimmer by the day.

Tarrant nodded as Mirana left his Work Shop. Then he smashed his fist down on the table as hard as he could, cracking the wood. It was a wonder that his fist took no damage, though if it had he doubtless would not have even felt it.

How was Alice faring? Was she as frustrated as he was?

Tarrant buried his face in his hands, trying to comfort himself with the thought that he would see her at the Dinner Party.

"Your Majesty, may I respectfully make a suggestion?" asked Mirana's personal librarian. He was a human-sized flamingo bound to serve and keep the secrets of every Royal he served. He was over five hundred years old and had served many. The dapper Phibbs was a flamingo of rare intelligence and insight. Besides that, he prided himself on being quite a fashion icon. He was never seen without a black tuxedo with tails and a crisp white shirt, and his spectacles were not only for reading, but for show. He wanted to appear serious, studious, and above all, of superior intellect. A personage who deserved his position amongst the Royals. But he also had a soft heart, which very few ever saw.

Mirana was one of his favorites, as she had a deep interest in all sorts of history, and she also had recently nearly mastered medicine. However, she was now studying Spell-craft, and that disturbed him. He would hate to see ill come to the young Queen by dabbling in something so potentially dangerous.

"Yes, Phibbs, you may speak," Mirana replied, turning the page of the ancient tome to Love Philtres.

"Your Majesty, I am concerned with you studying such old magics. They are perhaps not suited to one such as you, who has such a kind and benevolent nature. I...fear for you," he said honestly. He truly cared about Mirana and almost felt like a grandfather to her.

Mirana set down the tome and embraced her friend, librarian, and adviser. "Dearest Phibbs, you need not fear! I shall be very careful. Besides, I am only studying at the moment, nothing more."

Phibbs relaxed slightly. "Very well, Your Majesty. But...are you still certain that you want to see...Them?" The last word was whispered in fear and awe.

"Yes, I am certain."

"But, Your Majesty, how did you even discover that we have some of...Them...here? Below the Palace?"

Mirana smiled and kissed for what passed as a cheek on a flamingo. "I found out from Daddy," she said.

"No doubt using your Charm?" he teased her. Even though Phibbs used her title frequently, she was also still his Little Mirana and he was well aware of her 'gift' and her slight tendencies of selfishness now and again. But he loved her dearly. Nobody was perfect, but to him, his Little Mirana was as close as one could get.

Mirana giggled. "Yes, well, that was the only way to get anything out of Daddy!"

Mirana had the cake ready. She had found an ancient love potion recipe that was very easy and was considered fool-proof for seducing the object of one's desire. Mirana had taken one strand of her pubic hair and cut it into bits so tiny they would not be discovered. She had also dripped some of her perspiration into baking flour along with the tiny chopped pieces of her hair. Then came the final two touches: a small amount of her saliva and and a tiny shaving of flesh from above her heart.

Mirana had then baked a small fruit cake with the items and now it was ready for her to share with Alice. She herself would feel no effect, but the old tome had guaranteed that Alice would feel helplessly sexually attracted to the maker of the cake.

So far Mirana had not found it necessary to go to Them. The idea gave her the chills, which was odd, since Mirana had never feared the Dead before.

She actually enjoyed utilizing components of dead things now and again. She hoped, however, that with this simple philtre baked into a cake, that a visit to Those particular Dead Ones would not be necessary. For now, the very thought of being near them, especially Queen Penara, frightened her.

The young Queen shivered again. Why would the dead Queen Penara frighten her? She _was _quite dead, after all, and posed no threat. Perhaps it was the memory of her father seeming to be afraid of her and forbidding his daughter from even thinking about her again. But...she knew that the dead Queen's body held so much Power; power she could harness to enhance her own Gift of Charm that so far hadn't seemed to work well on Alice.

No, forget the Dead and their Power. She would win Alice on her own; with just a teensy bit of help from natural ingredients _not _found in a Tomb. That would indeed be taking a very Dark Path.

Mirana hoped fervently that the cake, along with her own genuine love, would be sufficient.

Alice and Mirana ate dinner together in the Queen's Chambers and Mirana was nervous. She was not accustomed to feeling that way around Alice, but again, she was not accustomed to having something in her possession to seduce Alice, either.

"So, I have outlined my first draft for Trading with some of the Clans!" Alice was beaming with excitement. "And not only that, but I have researched them and know just what they have to offer and what they need. I think we can..."

Mirana giggled and held up her hands in mock surrender. "Alice, please! Don't overwhelm me just now! We've both had a long day and I think we should just have dinner and relax. Tell me all about your draft in the morning!"

Alice blushed but giggled, too. "I suppose you're right! I do tend to get caught up in my work and forget all about things like eating and relaxing."

"That's all right," Mirana replied with a final giggle, "I have dinner for us and even a nice cake that I baked myself, just for you, darling Alice."

Alice and Mirana shared their meal, having a nice time together. They had become increasingly closer over the past several weeks, the only times of dissent between them was when Alice had been asking about Tarrant. At last Mirana had promised Alice that she would see him at her Dinner Party within the week. So, mollified, Alice had dropped the subject.

Mirana watched with glee as Alice enjoyed a generous portion of the cake. Mirana ate a little of hers, but mainly pushed it about her plate, too excited as to when the girl would become susceptible to seduction.

It took a little time, perhaps half an hour. Then Mirana began to speak to Alice softly, touching her and assuring her of how immeasurably pleased she was to have her Alice back in Underland with her. She told Alice how beautiful and intelligent she was, and how full of Muchness, and Purity, and Love, all the while gazing in to Alice's eyes to add to the Charms that were already affecting her Champion.

Alice's breathing became more shallow, her skin flushed, and her eyes brightened. She began to lick her lips every few moments and her eyes began to flick over Mirana's lovely form.

Mirana continued to speak softly to her and now touched her face, caressing her cheeks and running a black-nailed snowy finger to her lips.

Alice closed her eyes and felt her insides coil and heat strangely. The cool finger tracing her lips, the palms brushing against her cheeks, and the sweet-smelling breath sighing over her eyelashes and then against her ear made Alice shudder so violently that her eyes flew open. These feelings; these sensations, were of a nature she had only ever felt with Tarrant! Why was she now feeling them with Mirana?

"Alice?" Mirana whispered against her lips now.

Alice looked at her friend and in a movement that was so slow that it nearly felt as it Time had stopped, Mirana's lips were ghosting over hers, breath warm and berry-scented. Then, as Time gradually sped up once more Alice found her lips parting.

"Mirana..." she replied in a voice that sounded odd to her own ears. She felt almost disembodied as Mirana's lips descended upon hers. Unconsciously Alice found her fingers caressing, then grasping the necklace Tarrant had given her. She knew now that it was a Gift of Love. How could she be feeling so attracted to someone else; let alone a woman, when she had such a Love as Tarrant?

Alice felt a strange sensation of helpless attraction sweep over her. She opened her mouth and let the Queen's tongue inside; her fingers falling away from the necklace. The sensual, warm feeling of their tongues sliding against each other was as heady as wine. Somehow they were suddenly seated on the side of the bed together and as their tongues danced and interlaced their hands were also caressing each other.

Alice found that she needed to touch Mirana's body and needed to have hers touched in return. But how to do it? How...

_Who better to love and pleasure a woman than another woman? _Mirana had said.

Alice felt her insides begin to jump and her skin to tingle. She took a risk and cupped Mirana's breast beneath her whisper-thin nightdress.

Mirana gasped and tilted her head back. "Oh, Alice, that's wonderful!" she sighed, putting her hand over Alice's and pressing it harder. The blonde squeezed her breast more tightly, then loosened her fingers and circled her palm over the Queen's nipple until it hardened.

In turn, Mirana unbuttoned the front of Alice's nightdress and placed an ivory hand on the breast that sprang free. It was Alice's turn to gasp. Mirana laughed softly and lightly squeezed the rosy nipple and Alice's blue eyes glazed with passion as she smiled.

Mirana wanted this as badly as she did! Alice impatiently unfastened Mirana's buttons while her friend undid hers. For the first time in her life Alice wanted to be naked as quickly as possible. As she revealed Mirana's flesh, inch by snow-white inch, her desire grew until she felt herself grow quite moist between her legs.

The Queen's naked body was incredibly beautiful! Alice gasped at how flawless it was; perfectly white, smooth, and unblemished. Her love mound was as white as the hair on her head. Alice was so enraptured by Mirana's body that she failed to notice that she was naked as well.

"Alice," Mirana breathed, "you are the loveliest thing I have ever beheld!"

"I...you..." Alice was speechless. The need to touch and feel was becoming overwhelming. "Mirana," she gasped out at last, "I need something! Please, help me!"

"With pleasure, darling." Mirana ran her cool hands over Alice's body from throat to belly and finally focused her attention on Alice's breasts. Her lips kissed one nipple, then the other, teasingly skipping between them while Alice moaned and twined her fingers in Mirana's hair to encourage her. Then she sucked one into her mouth and Alice's knees gave out.

Mirana eased her onto her back and continued to suckle Alice's nipples, and when Alice cried out in pleasure the Queen lightly bit one, causing the girl to squirm. She ran one hand down Alice's quivering thigh and gently eased her fingers into her maidenhood and the girl squeaked in pleasure and parted her legs wider, encouraging Mirana further.

"Alice, I want to give you a woman's pleasure. May I?"

Alice was frustrated that Mirana had stopped touching her and looked into her eyes. "A...a woman's pleasure? What is that?"

Mirana smiled and teased her fingers in Alice's wet folds and then pressed her palm flat onto her moist center.

"Like this," she explained. Alice gasped and Mirana teased her fingers to the sensitive nubbin of flesh and rubbed.

"Oh, that is...so...so...incredible!" Alice moaned, "I've never felt anything like it!"

"Just wait until I do this," Mirana said with a smile.

"Do what?"

Mirana lowered her lips to Alice's center and pushed her tongue into her wet pink petals. She laved her tongue up and down Alice's slit and then over and around her tiny clitoris until it stood erect.

Alice's head slammed down onto the mattress in wordless delight as the Queen orally pleasured her. She grew wetter and wetter and her entire body felt as if tiny electrical shocks were tingling and surging over and across her ultra-sensitized flesh.

So, _this _was a woman's pleasure! This is what was so...forbidden! But Mirana had said that it was natural and now, Alice agreed with her. She was a woman, after all! Why should she not experience what a woman was designed to experience? Besides, she simply could not help herself. She had never been so desperate in this fashion before! As a girl, of course, she had touched herself out of adolescent curiosity, but gave up on it quickly as she had always been told that touching her body in such places was a bad thing to do.

But now; now it seemed so right! So right and so delightful and so..._needed! _Mirana's tongue plunged inside her maiden opening and wriggled about. Then the Queen sucked on her clitoris firmly and Alice suddenly cried out loudly, feeling herself coming apart into a million pieces of incandescent light. Every nerve ending in her body was centered in that one special place that Mirana had coaxed such heavenly delight from.

Alice panted and moaned and tried to catch her breath. Mirana brushed her lips over hers and Alice tasted her own juices on them. It was such an incredibly erotic thing to be able to taste herself and as soon as she had composed herself, she sat up and gently pushed Mirana onto her back.

"Time to return the favor," she whispered with a sensual smile. "It's my first time, Mirana, but I promise I'll make you feel as wonderful as you made me feel."

The White Queen closed her eyes in bliss as the blonde snaked her tongue into her love center and did indeed, return the favor.

All comments are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M.

**A Pawn In Her Game?**

**Chapter 8**

Alice woke up during the night and was startled to feel a strange warmth against her back. Then she remembered. She was asleep in Mirana's bed and the almost vehement warmth pressed against her was Mirana herself. And they had...coupled!

Alice put her hands over her mouth to stifle her rapid and loud breathing that was due to her rising revulsion and shame. What had she done? Well, of course she knew what she had _done; _but why had she done it?

Mirana had been so wonderful to her. She had been her usual charming self; kind, courteous, and irresistibly beautiful. And then Alice had begun to feel...aroused by the mere presence of her friend. The more she looked at and felt the touch of the Queen and her friend, the more aroused she had become. She had become a...a..._wanton _woman! And they had...had...

And suddenly her slight movement caused the amethyst necklace to shift between her breasts. Oh, no! She had worn Tarrant's Gift of Love while she had...with another...and with a woman; and that woman was the Queen!

Oh, she could bear no more! Alice dared to slip out of bed and sprinted to the door. She had to get to her own rooms at once! She couldn't understand her actions and feelings just hours before, but she did know that she did not feel them now. She wasn't a woman who was attracted to other women! She was a woman who was attracted to men! Not men, no, but one man: Tarrant Hightopp!

"Alice?" Mirana bolted upright in the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, Mirana, I'm so sorry! I don't understand why...why I did those things with you, but...even though I love you, I'm not _in love_ with you! I'm sorry," she went on, tears of guilt beginning to pool in her azure eyes, "I should never have...oh, I'm sorry!" One pale fist clenched around her necklace, she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, Alice!" Mirana cried out softly, feeling as though a shard of ice had just impaled her heart, "why can't you love me?"

The stricken Queen sobbed into her hands for a long time, and then her tears gradually began to slow. She had an idea. If she couldn't win Alice over by magics of lust and desire then she would find a magic that would make her love her! She could! She was Mirana, the Queen of Underland. She knew much of magical lore and she would find a way to make Alice love her, and in so doing, see Tarrant Hightopp suffer at the same time.

It would be her heart's greatest victory ever!

_Thirteen year old Princess Mirana had shadowed her father every step of the way. He was going some place very secret, that was obvious. He had caught her attention by behaving very strangely after she had seen him place an ancient magical tome back on the Private Royal Library shelf. _

_Mirana quickly seized the book after her father sauntered out of the room. She whispered an incantation that allowed the book to fall open to where he had just been reading. _

_**The most powerful components**_ _**for magic come from the corpses of those who had great power themselves. A hair, a piece of fingernail, a vial of blood, or verily any part of the corpse. The better preserved the body the more power the component will possess.**_

_Corpses? Magical components? Mirana rushed out of the library and followed her father as he made his way to parts of the Castle she had never been before. At long last, after becoming hopelessly lost, her father pressed against an ordinary-appearing marble slab of wall and the wall shifted inward slightly. Mirana watched, entranced, as her father pushed the wall forward and revealed a black marble staircase with shallow steps leading downwards._

_Her hiding now was out of the question, for as soon as her father turned around to press the wall back into place he saw her._

_"Oh, Mirana, my little Snowflake!" He looked stricken rather than angry, as Mirana would have expected. "Why did you follow me?"_

_"I saw you behaving very strangely after looking at that book of magic, Daddy! So, I followed you because I knew you were after something magical!" she explained. "I'm very good at magic, too, Daddy."_

_Her father sighed. "That is true. But...darling dear, do you remember the way here?"_

_"Yes," she White Lied. Or, was that a Black Lie? A Very Wrong Lie? _

_The King sighed again. "Well, it seems that you may as well come with me. But swear that after today you won't ever come here again."_

_This time she didn't dare to Lie at all. "I can't, Daddy. I don't know what's down there. If I like it I'll want to come back!"_

_"Snowflake, you may indeed like it because much...History...lies below. But I will tell you that with your love and talent for magic, the Temptation may become too great for you someday and cause you great harm."_

_Mirana stared at him stubbornly, arms akimbo. "Then why are you going? Are you planning to do something dangerous?"_

_Her father frowned. "I...don't know. I admit that I was considering something magical and wonderful for your mother and I, and even you and Racie, too! But now...perhaps it's best I don't try it."_

_"Well, now I want to see what's down there anyway," Mirana said._

_The King nodded in defeat and led his youngest daughter down the stairs that were so worn with time that there were indentations in the centers of each of the one hundred stairs. Mirana shuddered with the change in temperature. It was colder beneath the Castle. Or was it cold because of what they both beheld?_

_Mirana gasped in astonishment and wonder. Before her were rows upon rows of crystal coffins each on a black marble catafalque. A quick estimate totaled over five hundred. Over five hundred royal bodies were perfectly displayed in the coffins. _

_"Daddy?" Mirana gasped in wonder, wandering to a random coffin and peering at the occupant. Inside was a red-haired king with a beard that was meticulously curled and cascaded from his chin to his waist. His clothing was Marmoreal White trimmed with gold, as were most of the Kings. The Queens in Mirana's line of sight mostly wore white but some varied the colors of their burial gowns. _

_Mirana saw that his name and years of life and of reign were on a gold plaque centered perfectly at the top edge of the catafalque. King Fasolt. He was handsome and young and Mirana wondered what had caused him to die? But then, since most people in Underland chose to have Unbirthdays after a young age it was hardly surprising that a dead person would appear very young. However, there was no visible cause as to what had killed him._

_"Mirana," her father said, "are you all right?"_

_"Oh yes, Daddy! So, all of Underland's Kings and Queens are entombed here after death?"_

_"Well, all the ones whose bodies were able to be found. After all, Snowflake, some die in battle and are lost to the Elements or to the enemy. But the rest were entombed here until several hundred years ago."_

_"Oh yes, the more recent are in the Mausoleum at the very edge of the Lands. But why did we stop entombing them here?"_

_"Snowflake, only a very few people know where the bodies of the Old Royals are. This place is a secret. Only the King and Queen and the Royal Personal Librarian and Adviser and Absolem know of this place. And sometimes, Mirana, not even the Royal Couple themselves find out."_

_Mirana was vibrating with excitement. "It's because magic tends to run in the Royal Families, isn't it, Daddy? And the older the Royal..."_

_"No, Snowflake. Not the older the Royal the more powerful the potential magic. It depends upon the magic the Royal may have possessed and to what degree of power. If the person attempting the magic uses the correct deceased Royal's...component, the greater the success of the magic. Especially if the component happens to coincide with magic the practitioner is Gifted with."_

_"But Daddy, you don't have any magic!" Mirana said._

_Her father bowed his head in resignation. "That is true. But one can still...attempt the magic." He stopped abruptly as his eye landed upon the body of a particularly pale White Queen. "Mirana! That is Queen Penara!"_

_Mirana gasped and rushed to where her father's gaze rested and he joined her at the Queen's coffin. "Queen Penara? Oh Daddy, she had the same Gift I do!"_

_Her father's hand fell so heavily upon Mirana's shoulder that the girl sagged momentarily. _

_"We don't know that!" he hissed in uncharacteristic anger toward his youngest daughter. "No-one knows for certain that she had that Gift, or any Gift, for that matter! And here she is," he added with extra venom, "with her female lover! I never knew this! Consorts are **never** allowed such a sacred Burial!"_

_Mirana was suddenly a little afraid of her father, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the dead Queen. Penara had been an extremely pale woman with skin so translucent that many of her veins could be seen. Her burial clothes were unusual in that she wore a Royal gown that was barely more than a silk negligee. All of her hair was white; her nails were very white and showed no pinkness that normally revealed itself beneath a persons fingernail, and her lips were so pale that Mirana swore that they had to have appeared to be as bloodless in life as they appeared in death. Around her neck was a white ribbon that held a cameo with a blue image of Mirana of Blue on a white background._

_She was lovely in an odd way. What was the word? Yes, waifish. Mirana wasn't precisely sure what waifish meant, but that word seemed to fit. Her hair was so long that it reached her knees and rippled with gentle, tiny curls. Mirana was enthralled with her hair. It was whiter than her own!_

_Beside Queen Penara was her lover, Princess Mirana of Blue. She wore exactly the same negligee-like gown that Queen Penara wore, but she looked very different from her loved one. Her hair was a shiny black that was very straight and fell to her waist. Around her neck was a blue ribbon with a white cameo on a blue background that bore the likeness of Queen Penara. _

_Princess Mirana of Blue appeared as full of Life as Penara appeared as entwined with Death. Her flesh was tinged with the flush of pink and her lips were so pink as to almost appear as though dusted with lipstick. However, neither Penara nor Mirana were adorned with make-up of any kind._

_"Daddy, what killed them?"_

_The King tilted his head in thought and stroked his short red beard. "Why, no-one knows for certain what caused the death of Penara. It has been said that she suffered from haemophilia and that she suffered a relatively minor blow to her head and that caused bleeding in her brain and she died. Her lover, Princess Mirana of Blue, was so distraught over Penara's death that she sliced into her wrist and bled to death. She did so out of her desire to join her lover in Death and also did so in such as way as to honor how her lover died."_

_"Hmmm...there are cures for haemophilia now, Daddy. Would it be possible for us to Awaken Queen Penara?" Mirana was shocked by her own question. Why had she asked such a thing? Why? She shuddered as she suddenly felt as if there was a presence in her mind that was trying to shove her own consciousness aside. Or was it trying to influence her? Either way, Mirana did her best to summon her courage and stand firm and brave. It would not do to for her father to see her giving in to fear now._

_Suddenly the young princess was pulled back by her father. "We are leaving, Snowflake. Never, I repeat, never come here again."_

_"We could just take some of her hair and..."_

_"No!" he roared in fury._

_"But Daddy, you..."_

_"Made a horrible mistake. I will not repeat it. Nor shall you. Am I correct? Do I have your Word, my daughter?"_

_Mirana hesitated, and then Lied again. "You have, Daddy." _

_"And do I have your Word that you will never, ever, even think about that...evil Queen again?"_

_Mirana was astonished. She had never heard or read of Penara being evil! But perhaps her father was simply angry that she had taken a female lover and thought such things were evil in themselves._

_Mirana Lied again, and was suddenly unnerved by how easily the Lie flowed from her lips. "You do, Daddy."_

Mirana decided to speak with Alice before committing herself to any action concerning magic. Perhaps the girl was simply shocked and frightened and only needed to be soothed and reassured.

However, she was still apprehensive when she knocked lightly on Alice's office door.

"Enter!" Alice called.

Mirana entered with a timid smile and closed the door behind her.

Alice felt her heart leap into her throat, but she maintained her composure. After all, it was only one time and surely was not worth losing a precious friendship over!

Alice stood and embraced her friend. "It's all right, Mirana. Don't be nervous around me!"

Mirana tentatively returned Alice's embrace. "I was so afraid when...well...how you left my...bed... I'm just so sorry that you felt you had to flee, Alice!"

Alice swallowed hard and knew she had to be honest with her friend.

"Mirana, I love you dearly, but only as a friend. I'm so very sorry if anything I did or said last night mislead you. I don't even understand what came over me!" She looked into the Queen's face and saw the wan smile there.

"I...I am the one who is sorry, Mirana. I should never have behaved in such a way! Especially with you, my friend! You...you can love a woman in that fashion, but I cannot. Last night I thought I could, but in the light of day I know in my heart that I cannot. I'm sorry if I've hurt you, Mirana!"

Mirana saw tears mist in Alice's eyes and quickly brought up her hands to cup the blonde's cheeks.

"Oh, Alice! I must admit that I care for you deeply, both as a friend and in that fashion. However, I understand and respect your feelings and wish only for your happiness, dear Alice." She smiled cheerfully and opened her eyes wider. "Alice, we _are _still dear friends, are we not?"

Alice's heart suddenly felt lighter and her entire body relaxed. "Yes, Mirana! Of course we are!"

Mirana felt better than she had believed she would. She would simply have to resort to her earlier conceived plan, that was all.

Tarrant was nothing less than flabbergasted when Alice entered his Work Room. He was so flustered that he actually trod over his brand new Apprentice's foot in his haste to reach Alice to clasp her in a hug, causing Fenella to cry out in pain and grasp her feet, one at a time. As the unfortunate girl hopped from one foot to the other, Tarrant attempted to lift Alice and twirl her about, only to accidentally swing her into the hopping Fenella and all three of them toppled against the nearest table, sweeping bolts of fabric with them as they collapsed into a writhing heap upon the floor.

Suddenly the room was filled with peals of laughter and giggled apologies. Amidst colorful bolts of fabric and thrashing and tangled limbs the laughter was so contagious that each party was dabbing tears from their eyes before they could calm themselves and assist each other to their feet.

"All right, this is my fault!" Tarrant said, still giggling, "I'm sorry for stepping on you and then knocking you over, Fenella! And Alice, I'm sorry I swung you into her and caused all this."

"Oh, it's all right, Mr. Hightopp!" Fenella said. "I'll just have to soak my feet tonight." She grinned and then extended her hand to Alice. "Since this is all awkward to begin with, I may as well introduce myself! I'm Fenella Jewell, Mr. Hightopp's new Apprentice."

"I'm Alice Kingsleigh, from London, and a close friend of Mr. Hightopp's," Alice said, taking the proffered hand and shaking it. It was too strange a moment to warrant a curtsey, and besides, Fenella had extended her hand.

"You have an Apprentice?" Alice asked Tarrant. "I didn't know...well, of course I didn't know. I haven't seen you for so long!"

"Fenella, pardon us, but we've been longing to see each other!" Tarrant told the young red-haired girl with a grin. He pulled Alice into his arms in a near rib-crushing hug.

Alice didn't mind. She needed to feel him against her. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent; needing to feel him and infuse herself with all of him that she could. After a moment she stepped back out of respect for the young woman watching them.

"Forgive me, Miss Jewell. I normally do not behave so, I just..."

Fenella smiled. "I understand, Miss Kingsleigh. Mr. Hightopp has barely spoken of anything other than you for days!"

"Aye, that be true, lass," Tarrant admitted, blushing. "I don't know how much she's learned from me, seeing as I can't seem to keep my mouth from voicing my thoughts, and how my thoughts have been so much of you lately, well, I..."

"Mr. Hightopp, it's fine, really!" Fenella cried out, laughing. "Anyway, call me Fenella, please, Champion."

Now Alice blushed. "I'd rather not be called 'Champion' or Miss Kingsleigh. Please call me Alice."

"Well, Alice, I want to admit right away that there is no romantic interest between Mr. Hightopp and myself."

Tarrant stared at the girl, dumbfounded. "Why ever did you say that? What I mean is, of course there is no attachment between us or romantic interest, but why would you say such a thing to begin with?"

Fenella looked uneasy. "Well, she didn't say as much, but I suspect that Queen Mirana wanted us to become a...a couple."

"A couple?" Alice queried, her brow furrowing. "Why do you suspect that?"

Fenella frowned in thought. "I can't really put my finger on it, Alice. But I do know that I hadn't planned on Apprenticing until next year; and suddenly Queen Mirana snatches me out of a Language Class one day and told me she had a position for me right away. It just seemed odd how she insisted that not only do I begin my Apprenticeship immediately, but that I was supposed to also be Mr. Hightopp's date to the Dinner Party."

"But I told her that I couldn't..."

"And I told him that I couldn't, that I have a beau..."

"And I planned to seek you out, Alice, no matter what!" Tarrant concluded. "Mirana hasn't let me see you!"

"Oh, I know, Tarrant!" Alice cried out, frustrated, "but haven't my letters and notes helped you to..."

"Letters and notes?" Tarrant's eyes narrowed. "What letters and notes?"

The two gazed into each others eyes, both thinking the same thing. Mirana had been intercepting Alice's communications!

"I also wrote you," Tarrant said tightly, "did you get..."

"No," Alice replied flatly.

Fenella cringed. "Oh, dear."

"Yes," Alice said, her voice tense with suppressed anger, "oh dear, indeed."

Tarrant said nothing, but his eyes flashed orange with anger.

Just outside the door Mirana stood still as stone and held her breath. They had discovered her! Slowly, very slowly, she turned around and carefully tiptoed far enough from the doorway to feel safe, and then she hitched up her skirts and rushed to the end of the corridor before slowing and turning towards her Chambers. She had best work quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M.

**A Pawn In Her Game?**

**Chapter 9**

_Queen Penara was the third Queen under whom Phibbs served. The Oath had only to be made once._

_When Phibbs' father passed away Phibbs immediately stepped into the role as the Personal Librarian and Adviser to the Royals. Unspoken but understood was that he was also the Keeper of Their Secrets. _

_The Oath was really quite simple. In theory. Most of the time. But Phibbs never realized that there would be times where his Oath would make him afraid and guilty to the very pit of his soul. He was required, quite simply, to aid in research to the best of his ability, and to keep in confidence anything and everything ever said and done by any Royal he served._

_Breaking the Oath was not only unthinkable, but impossible. For even if he tried, Phibbs would immediately die. So, even if he wished to break his Oath in order to help someone, that would not be possible. He would die on the spot and no-one would be helped. The other part of the penalty was even more horrible; not only would the Breaker of the Oath die, but so would his or her entire family, which included every relation, no matter how remote, everywhere in Underland. _

_There was only one time that Phibbs was truly afraid during his servitude to Queen Penara. It was shortly before she died. She had cast a spell over herself and he had been there to witness it. He did not know why the Queen wanted him to be there as she did so, for he had thought that the presence of her beloved Princess Mirana of Blue would be enough for her; but he was wrong. She had wanted the spell to be flawless; cast perfectly. Without error. And then she had cast the same spell over Princess Mirana. _

_"You will keep this Secret forever," she said, "won't you, Loyal Phibbs?"_

_"Yes, your Majesty," he had stammered. _

_"And Mirana? You will not change your mind? You will be joining me?"_

_Mirana had trembled and cried, but she clasped her lover's hands and kissed them fervently. "Yes, my darling! I will!"_

_"You don't consider it...evil?"_

_"No, Penara. I've done the thinking you asked me to do, and I agree. Under such circumstances, with such a person, I would not."_

_The Queen perished within hours, the bleeding inside her brain finally killing her. Princess Mirana of Blue took her own life a short time later. It was by Queen Penara's last written order that they be interred together beneath the Palace._

_Phibbs hoped that he would never have to worry about Queen Penara's spell ever reaching fruition._

Mirana had the rare components that were required for the incense she needed. Soon, she would have not only the physical components for her next spell, but the certainty of also having the power to have it be completely successful.

Soon, Alice would be hers. Her Champion would not only desire her, but love her; truly love her.

"Phibbs, come with me. It's time."

"Your Majesty, I beg you to excuse me from this. I do not wish to accompany you or assist you in any way."

Mirana looked at him in surprise. He had never refused her anything!

"Phibbs," she said patiently, "that was not a request, it was an order. You will come with me and assist me."

"Your Majesty," the flamingo stuttered, "I beg you to reconsider! The Path you are on is a deadly one."

"I know what I'm doing," Mirana said. "I have spent my entire life studying magic, especially the magics of the Dead. I'm no fool."

"I was implying nothing of the sort! But there is information you are lacking! Information that has vanished with the ages!"

Mirana tapped her foot in irritation. "Silence! Come with me now!"

Phibbs bowed his head and nodded. He followed Mirana.

Tarrant and Alice were surprised that Mirana was nowhere to be found. They had searched for her and made inquiries as to her whereabouts but nobody knew where she was or what she was doing. Finally, they found her White Champion and all he had to say was that Mirana had simply informed him that she would be absent for a time on personal business and not to worry, that she would soon return.

"Well, I suppose that means we won't be getting any answers today," Alice sighed.

"We have enough, Alice," Tarrant said. "We know she's intercepted your letters and kept us apart. We know that she seduced you. Oh, don' worreh, lass! It was nae yer fault!" He saw her eyes well with tears and hurriedly pulled her into his strong embrace.

"Ye did righ' te tell meh. Ah mean, Ah finalleh tole ye tha' sh' an' Ah were luvers a long tahm agew. She'd nevah fergivin me, Ah s'pose, an' sh' wanted te hurt meh. She'd stop at nuthin' once sh' fell in luv wit' ye herself. Ye know, wit' th' letters an' Fenella an' all. We hae te alway' beh honest wit' each oth'r, lass, as weh promised. Sh' luvs ye, mah Alice, bu' sew dew Ah."

"I love you too, Tarrant!" Alice whispered into his chest, "and we'll be honest and keep Trust!" Her fists clutched at his lapels as she tried to maintain her composure. His arms tightened around her and she felt his love, passion, and strength wash over her. Within a couple of minutes she was calm once more.

"Now what?" she asked, not leaving his embrace.

"Nauw weh wit fer 'er, tell 'er th' truth..."

"And hope that she'll understand and be all right," Alice said softly. She looked into his eyes. "We don't want to hurt her, do we? I don't. I want her to be our friend."

Tarrant was angry with Mirana, but he agreed with Alice. "Aye lass," he said, forcing his brogue away, "She's been a good Queen and has done much good for the people. She's had a difficult time growing up with a father and a sister who were less than...noble."

"So, we talk to her, try and make her understand..."

"And then tell her you and I will be going to her Party together."

"Yes," Alice said, her eyes shining and Tarrant's brightening, "together."

_That night, after Mirana and her father had been to the Hidden Tomb of the Royals, Mirana had used her...borrowed...scrying mirror to spy on her parents. She had to know what her father would tell her mother, if anything!_

_Well, he did tell her. She saw her mother seated on the side of their bed and her father was kneeling before her with his head in her lap, sobbing. Mirana was shocked. She had never seen her father cry before!_

_"Oh, Liri! She saw them! And she knows that the dead hold magic!"_

_Her mother's hand trembled but did not cease gently caressing her husband's great red mane of hair. _

_"Tennareseth, why did you even go there?" she asked him._

_He raised a tear-stained face to his wife's. "Liri...we've wanted more children and I can't give them to you! I was hoping...thinking...maybe...but it was wrong of me, wasn't it?"_

_Lirana smiled gently, but her eyes were sad. "It was, love, but you had the best of intentions! We already have two daughters. I'm grateful for them every day and to you for not only giving them to me, but for loving me all these years!"_

_"I do love you, Liri, more than anything! I promise I'll never even consider such a thing again!"_

_"I know you won't," she whispered gently and he rested his head in her lap again._

_"But what of Mirana? What did she say to cause you such guilt?"_

_"She...she knows more of magic than we think, Liri! She knows that the ones who held magic could be...harvested. And she even asked if Queen Penara could...be revived!"_

_Lirana gasped and Mirana saw her mother go more pale than the marble walls. _

_"But...you did obtain her Word to never go there again or to think of such a thing, didn't you?"_

_"I did, Liri."_

_Her mother sighed in relief. "Then all will be well, my husband, all will be well."_

_"Not if she breaks her Word!"_

_"Sethie, we're speaking of Mirana. Of course she won't break her Word! Besides, all we Royals know is that Penara **may** have had great power. We don't know for certain. And you had Mirana give her Word. We have nothing to fear from her or from a dead Queen."_

_Mirana put the mirror back into her drawer. Her mother had such faith in her. She hoped that she could change her mind and keep her Word. She also hoped she could be as good as her mother believed._

"Here it is," Mirana said to Phibbs, "the coffin of Queen Penara."

Phibbs shook so visibly that his spectacles rattled against his beak.

Mirana shot him a look of annoyance. "Phibbs, get a hold of yourself! It's just a dead body! I use their parts all the time!"

"But...but this is the body of a...possibly magical Royal, not buttered fingers or chocolate toes, Your Majesty!"

"Phibbs, just help me remove this lid. It's...oomph...quite heavy!"

Mirana tried to angle the crystal lid aside but could not even budge it an inch. In truth, the lid was not that terribly heavy so much as Mirana had very little arm strength.

Phibbs tried one last time. "For the last time, will you reconsider?"

"No!" Mirana shouted, then hurriedly begged his pardon. "I normally don't lose my temper, Phibbs, but I won't back down now. Help me remove this lid!"

Phibbs was rather strong for a flamingo. With his help the lid was soon lifted and set carefully atop another coffin.

"At last!" Mirana whispered. "I just need a few tiny parts of her. But first, Phibbs, I need to remove her power. That's what this incense is for."

"Incense?"

"Yes. I light it like so," and Mirana used a match and set the circle of charcoal to flame. She pinched out the flame of the match and dropped it alongside the now smoldering charcoal and from her gown drew a packet of powder. "I prepared this powder for the incense. I lay it atop the charcoal and when the scent becomes strong I will hold it over the Queen's head and her power will be transferred from her body into mine."

Phibbs squeezed his beady black eyes closed in dread. It seemed both an eternity and yet only moments when he smelled the heady scent of something he could only describe as an over ripe plum.

"Yes, it's time!" Mirana whispered in excitement.

"I know," Phibbs moaned. Tears began to stream down his beak. "Fairfarren, my Little Mirana."

"What?" she asked, turning to him. "Why are you saying Fairfarren to me, Phibbs?"

"Because," a girlish voice hissed, "you are about to take my place amongst the Earthbound Dead!"

Mirana whirled back and icy fingers seemed to twine around her very heart. Queen Penara was sitting up and glaring at her with a wicked smile and a lascivious gleam in her eyes.

Before Mirana could utter a sound the Queen smiled and seized Mirana's hair. "Look into my eyes, Little Pawn. Look...look..."

Mirana was frozen in Penara's grasp and her chocolate eyes helplessly locked to the white eyes of Penara.

Suddenly Penara's body slumped back down in the coffin and Mirana's body swayed momentarily, and then she stood firm.

"Mirana?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am 'Mirana' _now_, aren't I? Ah, Phibbs, it is so good to see you again!"

Phibbs trembled violently once more. "Qu...Qu...Queen Penara!" he gasped.

"Ah, remember yourself, Phibbs. It is Queen Mirana now." She turned and straightened the hair on her former body and righted the clothing.

Then she saw the body of Princess Mirana of Blue. "Darling, you'll be with me soon, I promise."

"Phibbs," she commanded, "help me replace this lid. Then I want you to take me to my new Chambers where you will quickly update me on what has been going on and who everyone of import is. Later, you will provide me with all the knowledge I need, do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said, voice quavering. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Penara couldn't say that she was overly fond of her new body, but she would have to become accustomed to it. This body had too much... color! Black brows? Brown eyes? Such _dark _white hair? Even its skin was too dark.

She sighed. "Phibbs, take me to this sometime female lover of the former Queen."

"Yes, Your Majesty. That would be...Lady Kimilla." To at least fulfill what would have most certainly been Mirana's final wish; for the protection and happiness for her Champion, the woman she loved, Phibbs had made the horrifying and excrutiatingly painful decision to...sacrifice...Lady Kimilla for Alice's sake. Not that Kimilla was a terribly nice person; she had broken up more marriages than anyone Phibbs had ever known. But to sacrifice her...he still felt a sharp pang of guilt.

"Yes, Lady Kimilla. Take me to her." Penara touched her throat. "Ah, Phibbs," she said as he began to lead them down the Corridors of the Castle, "I cannot wait to commission new cameos!"

"Of...of course, Your Majesty."

On the way to the Gardens where most of the White Court spent their time at luncheon, Phibbs noticed Alice and Tarrant.

"Your Majesty," he whispered, "those are the two I told you about! Alice Kingsleigh and Tarrant Hightopp!"

Penara put on a charming smile and rushed forward. "Alice! Tarrant! It is so good to see you again! Do be dears and promise me you will be at my Party and that you will be coming together!"

The blonde girl and the harlequin-like man were so stunned that Penara almost laughed.

"Well?" she pressed, "you _are _a couple, are you not?"

"I...uh..." the harlequin stammered in shock.

The pretty blonde recovered more quickly. "Yes, Mirana! Of course we'll be there. Are...are you all right?"

Penara laughed lightly and fluttered her fingers. "Never better!" Then she was off towards the Gardens with Phibbs.

Alice and Tarrant stared at each other in shock.

"So...what just happened?" Alice asked, voice soft and eyes wide.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Tarrant replied, "but let's just accept it!"

"Yes, let's," Alice agreed. "There's an old saying; 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'"

"I have no idea what that means, but I think I understand the wisdom of it," Tarrant said.

At the party Queen Mirana was at her most pleasant and charming. Everyone was puzzled, however, when she appeared with Lady Kimilla as her obvious date and lover. Both wore cameos of the other about their throats and both were charming and friendly. They were willing to discuss anything with anyone. By the end of the Party every guest had accepted their affair without question.

By the end of a few months almost all of the People had accepted it as well.

When Tarrant and Alice approached the Queen about getting married, both women were so pleased that they giggled.

"Oh, you must let me help you plan the Wedding!" the Queen gushed while Lady Kimilla also offered her services.

"Of course!" Tarrant and Alice agreed simultaneously.

Absolem fluttered over and landed on the Queen's shoulder.

"Oh!" Alice cried, "will you be marrying us, Absolem?"

"I would have it no other way, unless her Royal Majesty _Queen Mirana _wishes to do the honors?"

The Queen smiled at him and gently stroked one of his wings. "I would not wish to take the honor from you, dear Absolem," she said.

"Thank you," Absolem said slowly, "thank you, _Queen Mirana." _

Absolem was not afraid nor even surprised, for he had expected this for a long, long time. He knew that his advice would be needed more often, however. If Queen Penara were to rule again, then she would need competent help.

Too bad Queen Mirana hadn't been competent enough to keep her Dark Urges under better control. If she had, he would have more time for his hookah.

This concludes "A Pawn In Her Game?" I hope you all enjoyed it. I do have an optional Epilogue. It is optional because the story ends with a nicer "punch" this way, I think, and the Epilogue removes some of that. However, if any of you want a glimpse into the future, by all means read and, hopefully, enjoy! All comments are welcome!

The lovely piece of art for this chapter was created by Manniness and here is the link to the original image - .


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton Film.

Rated M.

**A Pawn In Her Game?**

**Epilogue**

Iracebeth paused in her eating and stared seemingly at nothing. Stayne looked about the tavern. Of course no-one was to speak to them by the terms of their Exile, but he knew that no-one had spoken her name.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I...I've had the feeling for some time, but...I'm certain now. I know in my very bones, Ilosovic. My sister is dead."

"No, she isn't!" Stayne retorted. "We hear of her and her decrees all the time. If she were dead everyone would know."

"I'm sure of it! There's a connection between sisters, and I can sense it! She's dead!"

Stayne took a huge swig of ale. "You're Mad," he said. "I don't want to hear another word about this foolishness. Let's just finish eating and move on. Preferably in silence."

Iracebeth frowned at him. "Fine, don't believe me. I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. We're still stuck out...here!"

Stayne grunted. "Just shut it and eat."

Penara and Mirana sat together in their private Chambers. Penara was seated at the vanity peering at her reflection angrily and critically while Mirana sat on the edge of the bed and smiled indulgently at her beloved.

"You're beautiful, Penara! And I love you in any body."

"And I love you, Mirana!" Penara said more loudly than she had intended, still frustrated by her new appearance even though she had borne it for almost a year. "But...this still troubles me so. There are things that can be done, however. For both of us. There are magics and methods now. We can restore our original appearances almost completely. I've been researching."

"Almost?" Mirana inquired, standing now and joining Penara on the vanity bench.

"Yes, almost. Not completely, but very close. I've been researching with Phibbs and it can be done. I suggest we go about it gradually, however. But there is one other thing, Miri. How would you feel about..." Penara hesitated, wondering if Miri would like her idea.

"Go on, darling. What is it?"

"I...I want to formally rename myself. Any monarch can do so, and many have in the past. I would like to resume my own name and become Penara the Second. And you can either keep your name, or change it slightly."

"If I change it slightly," Mirana pondered, "it would make the People think less frequently of their former...you know. I like it. How about if I become...Miri Anna? After all, you call me 'Miri' anyway!"

Penara smiled broadly. "I like that. And I spoke with Phibbs and Absolem just today."

"Oh? What did Absolem have to say?"

"He said the Oraculem shows that there will be no problems with us doing this. My Return was Foretold and I will have a very long and successful reign."

"Of course you will, Penara. You've really been applying yourself to your studies. I've never seen you so determined! I think this is your chance to be a Great Queen."

Penara was not offended. She knew she had not been the most successful Queen her first time and she and Miri always were completely honest with each other. It was the basis of their Trust and Love.

"Absolutely. Queens and Kings have both at times adopted names of previous monarchs for one reason or another, and changes in appearance are not unheard of. No-one will suspect a thing. How would they? No-one believes in or knows of the Old Magics anymore save for one who is Bound by Oath and one who is indifferent as long as I reign benevolently and it's in the Oraculum."

"You were never evil, Penara," Miri said. "You were just young and inexperienced."

"But I knew what I wanted." Penara turned to Miri and caressed her cheek. "And I know who I've always loved and always will."

"You never needed to Charm me," Miri whispered and touched Penara's caressing hand.

Penara chuckled softly. "No, darling. I need True Love, not False Love." The two leaned in to each other and kissed tenderly.

When they separated they gazed at their reflections in the mirror.

"I can honestly say I won't miss this dull brown hair," Miri said. "I'd like my shiny black hair back."

"And I can't wait to have the Enchantment done to these awful eyes!" Penara said. "Brown? Ugh! I'll have my blue-white eyes back and you'll have your green eyes back, if you wish."

"I do," Miri said. Then she looked at her lover again. "You said that your Return was Foretold?"

Penara smiled. "Well, in a way. You see, the Oraculem was Blank for 'her' after her Champion returned. There were two panels of Blank, which indicated that either she would remain Queen of Underland or not, depending upon her actions. Well, due to her own machinations she...did not."

"Indeed," Miri said and smiled a sly smile, "she was the perfect Pawn, was she not?"

"Oh, indeed she was," Penara said. "And to think she believed all along that her Champion, the Lady Alice Hightopp, was _her _Pawn!"

"The irony is incredible!" Miri said. "I never would have wished such a Fate upon a Queen, but she was succumbing too much to jealously and selfishness. We've had to work hard to regain the trust and friendship that she nearly destroyed. When Phibbs told us what she had done; seducing a young woman who loved someone else, why, I thought we'd never win them over!"

Penara smiled at the memory. "Yes, our own True Love, along with our complete understanding and support of theirs helped them to overcome the discomfort and resentment of the Past. We actually brought healing to the Hatter and restored Alice's confidence and faith in Mirana's, I mean, **my **friendship."

"I'm also pleased that they've taken so well to me," Miri added happily. "They accepted me as if they had known me their entire lives! It's so good to be around such kind and loving people, Penara. I must admit that I had feared that when we Returned it would be to a colder Marmoreal. But the people are very friendly and kind. It's refreshing in comparison to how we had it Before."

"So true, Miri. The people now make it easier for me to be...myself. I don't have to struggle every day to be taken seriously as a Queen. I used to be nothing more than a puppet! But now I am myself and I am accepted for who I am! I don't even worry anymore about behaving as **she **would have. And I can love you openly now and not have to constantly Charm people any more. Once was enough and now they are tolerant! I love our people, Miri. I really do. And I'll do my best to be a wonderful Queen for them!"

Miri leaned her head on Penara's shoulder. "I have to admit to being biased, my love. Of all the people here, though I love them so, I adore Alice and Tarrant the most. They truly are wonderful."

"Yes, Miri, they are. I dearly love them! They are wonderful friends."

"Indeed. They haven't a trace of the jealousy and selfishness their **former **friend had!"

Penara frowned slightly, but wasn't overly disturbed. "Darling, sometimes those are _my_ faults. Please, continue to keep me in check, won't you?"

Miri embraced Penara and kissed her cheek. "Very rarely do you succumb, dear. But yes, I'll keep you in check; I promise. You'll be a Great Queen very soon."

Penara took Miri's hand and pressed it to her lips, kissing her palm tenderly. "What we can do is alter our eyes, hair, and skin tone. If we want to alter our faces, such as our noses and cheeks, that can also be done. However, as of now there is not much, if anything, that can be done about our heights."

Miri shrugged at that, but shivered at Penara's delicious kiss, which now consisted of her soft tongue tracing the lines of her palm. "I...I don't mind our heights. The rest...oh...sounds wonderful...ah, though!" She gave in completely to her passion and the two women tumbled onto the bed, fumbling with each others clothing.

One year later -

Queen Penara II and her Royal Consort Lady Miri Anna held a grand celebration in honor of the Resurrection of the Hightopp Clan. Alice and Tarrant stood in the middle of the Ballroom with Queen Penara and held up their baby daughter, Helena Terrana Hightopp, to the assembly.

Tarrant beamed and hugged the Queen, who giggled and hugged him back.

"Your Majesty," he began, but the Queen waved him into silence.

"Call me Penara, Tarrant. You and Alice are my friends! And Miri and I love you both so much! We've been close for too long now to not be on familiar terms when we are alone!"

"That's true!" Tarrant grinned and then smiled at Miri, who was letting little Helena grasp her finger while Alice giggled. "We are the best of friends, aren't we?"

Penara laughed and nodded. "We would have it no other way!"

"We sometimes forget," Tarrant admitted with an embarrassed blush, "that you changed your names. If it isn't too presumptuous to ask; is it because you and Miri can share your love openly now?" he asked quietly.

Penara touched his arm. "Yes, Tarrant. When I had Alice research the Histories it got me to thinking about my True Love. Oh, Tarrant, do forgive me for ever being jealous over you and Alice! I've...I've only ever truly loved Miri."

Tarrant kissed her hand. "All has been forgiven and put behind us. We need never speak of it again."

"Then you'll remember to call me by my first name?" she asked with a wink.

"Of course, Penara. It will still take some getting used to, but I usually catch myself whenever I am about to speak the incorrect name!"

Alice and Miri approached them with the baby, having heard the last snatch of the conversation.

Alice smiled at Miri and then at Penara. "I am getting used to it quite quickly. After all, since you've both changed your names and your appearances, it's easier and easier!" She smiled into Penara's eyes. "I am astounded at how much you resemble the painting of Penara in the Histories! There's barely any difference now. How does it feel to Renew yourself?"

"Wonderful!" Penara cried out, circling gracefully, her white lace gown floating like a cloud about her ankles. "I've never felt better! Underland is prospering, the Trade Agreements are benefiting everyone, and two of my best friends have just had a baby!"

"And the Hightopps are assured!" Miri chimed in. "I've hoped for that!"

Tarrant was grinning widely. "All the credit for that goes to my Alice!"

Penara took a glass of champagne from a passing butler and raised it high for everyone to see. "Let us all make a toast to Underland's Champions, Tarrant and Alice Hightopp and their new daughter, Helena! May the Hightopp Clan prosper!"

Everyone toasted.

In one corner even Phibbs and Absolem drank; Absolem from the rim of Phibbs' glass. Both were now comfortable with the Situation. Queen Penara was proving to be kind, benevolent, generous, and friendly; and her Consort no less so.

Phibbs was no longer afraid of Queen Penara. She was making the most of her second chance at Life and being the White Queen. She would enter into an arranged marriage of convenience in the next year or so to a noble she had selected from the from the Land of Purple near the Amethyst Ocean. Lord Kenan was bisexual; hence he was perfect. The two would bear heirs and live their own preferred lives. All would be well.

Absolem occasionally missed Mirana. He had liked her and had watched her battle with the Darkness and the Light within her. In the end she had succumbed to the Dark. Her downfall was assured when she had used magic to seduce Alice; and then attempt to force her love.

Would Alice and Tarrant ever know? Absolem almost smiled. No, they would never know. And now, thankfully, they were happy and content.

He missed Mirana sometimes, yes, but he was mostly pleased with Penara and was coming to like her quite well. Despite her Dark Spell, she was making the most of her New Life.

All in all, Things were going very well indeed for Underland.

All comments are welcome!


End file.
